Dark matters
by blade77706555
Summary: AU. Wyatt is married to Autumn but he loves Chris. He's now willing to do anything to get him back. Contains slash, rape, incest between WyattXChris. Full summary inside. Takes place after Piper gets pregnant with Chris. Sorry I don't know what espisode.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. Contains male on male action and male pregnancy and possible rape and incest**

Full Summary: Set in the Alternate Reality with Wyatt being evil. Takes place after Chriscrossed. Wyatt is married to Autumn but he doesn't love her. He loves Chris and always has. Now that Chris is gone he's desperate to get him back and will use any means necessary to get him back. Chris on the other hand only loves Wyatt in a brotherly way. WyattXChris slash. Flamers will be ignored

* * *

Wyatt was sitting at his desk writing a new spell to go back in time. He couldn't believe he let Chris slip through his grasp again and this time he took the time spell. Wyatt blamed himself for it though. He should have known that Chris would have come back with a plan, but Wyatt has another plan to bring Chris back and only this time he's not going to lose him. Even if that meant he had to tie him up and lock him in his room for the rest of his life.

Wyatt needed Chris really bad now. The elders were plotting against him and though he could take them all out one by one, he wanted more power to make them all suffer more. Especially his dad. There was only one way he could gain more power and that was to become one with Chris. His power and Chris's power combined would be invincible, and Wyatt had to have it. He had to turn Chris evil no matter the consequences. Turning Chris wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world but Wyatt is willing to do whatever it takes.

Wyatt has always loved Chris in more than a brotherly way and when he left Wyatt was more angry than upset. Wyatt has given him everything only for him to betray him. He remembers when they were still teenagers and when their grandpa had taken them in after their mother had died. Wyatt always looked after Chris and this is how he repays him. He never wanted the family to find out how he felt about Chris so he dated Autumn for awhile just to cover it up. She reminded him so much of Chris. That's exactly why he married her, but now that he's the ruler of the world he doesn't care what anyone thinks. He wants Chris and he's going to get him. One way or the other.

Autumn finally walked into the office. Wyatt was so busy trying to write that spell he didn't even notice her. She smiled and walked over behind him and put her arms around him. "Wyatt, sweetie why don't you come to bed," she asked.

Wyatt didn't even look at her. He just pushed her off and continued writing the spell. "I'll be there in a minute," he said. "I just have to finish writing this spell." Wyatt really didn't want to go to bed with her. He wanted Chris. The only reason why he did was because it would seem a little suspicious that he didn't sleep in the same bed as his wife, and though he didn't care, he still didn't want any suspicions going around.

Autumn was getting very irrated with Wyatt's obsession with Chris. Ever since he left all he thinks about is Chris, Chris, Chris. What does Chris have that she doesn't. The thing is she doesn't even know that Wyatt never loved her and that he loves Chris. All Autumn thinks is Chris is Wyatt's little brother that Wyatt wants to turn evil so he could gain more power, but what she doesn't know is that Wyatt loves Chris more than a brother.

Wyatt and Autumn mostly met through Chris' deceased finace', Bianca. Her and Autumn were best friends throughout school. Autumn was just a mortal while Bianca was a Phoenix, but her and Bianca shared everything so that's how Autumn knew about the whole witch, demons, and other supernatural beings. Her and Bianca decided to be cheerleaders so they knew all the jocks. Chris was on the swim team and though Bianca was two years older than him, she had the biggest crush on him. One day she just went up and started talking to him randomly. It eventually led to them going out. A month after her and Chris had been going out Bianca said she wanted to set Autumn up on a blind date with Chris's older brother. At first Autumn wasn't too happy about the idea but she did it just because she knew Bianca would have begged her until she did. When she first saw Wyatt she thought he was her soul mate. He was cute and muscular just the way she liked him. Ever since that one blind date they'd been going out, until that one day before Wyatt's mother died he asked her to marry him and she said yes. They might have been young, heck Wyatt was only 16 but she didn't care. She was just happy to be marrying him.

Throughout the whole relationship though, Autumn sometimes felt like Wyatt didn't love her. He was always talking about Chris and never wanted to talk about anything else. She was really getting jealous of him. Not only did she hate Chris, but she hated Bianca for dating him. She never thought that Wyatt loved Chris as more than a brother.

"You know," Autumn started. "You and this Chris obsession is really getting on my nerves." She put one hand on her hips and grabbed the pen Wyatt was writing with, trying to get his attention. "When are you going to quit spending so much time on Chris and start spending time with me."

Wyatt looked up at her with a look of anger. He couldn't believe she had the decency to interrupt him from trying to get the love of his life back. Did she even know who she was talking to? "He's my brother Autumn, and its my duty to look after him," he lied. Well he was his brother and it was his duty to look after him but thats not the real reason he wanted him back. Wyatt then grabbed the pin back from Autumn and begin writing again.

Autumn started letting her anger get the best of her. She was getting more frustrated by the minute. If it had been her who betrayed him he wouldn't have gone out of his way to bring her back and save her. He would have just had her killed, no buts ands or ifs about it. "You know what!," she shouted. "I don't know why you're waisting your time on him when you should just kill that son of a bitch since he will never join you!"

Wyatt let his anger get the best of him when he quickly got up and backhanded her so hard she fell to the ground. It even left a big red mark on her cheek. Autumn laid there panting scared for her life. She has seen Wyatt kill many innocents but she never thought he'd ever hurt her. "Don't. You. Ever. Talk about my brother like that. Again," Wyatt hissed. "Do you hear me?" She nodded to scared to talk "Good, now get out!" Wyatt demanded pointing to the door. Autumn didn't have to be told twice. She quickly got up and ran straight out of the office, not looking back once.

Wyatt was happy once Autumn was gone. He could now get back to working on bringing Chris back home. He sat back down and continued righting the spell and fifteen minutes later he was done. He smiled as he read over the spell. **Soon you'll be mine again Chris. Soon.**

* * *

Chris stood there in his room looking out through the window at the backyard where him and Wyatt use to play. He missed those times. One time him and Wyatt got in trouble for playing baseball and breaking a window. Though Wyatt was the one who hit the ball into the window, Leo blammed it all on Chris. Leo always blamed everything on Chris. He thought Wyatt was the perfect son,and Chris was a trouble maker. He mostly just paid attention to Wyatt and never Chris.

Chris has always resented Leo. Not because of him not being there for him, but because he just left him and Wyatt when their mom died. He was all they had and he just left them, forcing them to live with Victor. Victor took really good care of the boys until one day he just had a heart attack and died. Now Chris felt like he was in his world on his own now that his mother and his aunts were dead. Not too much longer after they died, his baby sister Melinda was killed by a demon. After that all he had was Bianca and now she's dead thanks to Wyatt. Thinking about Wyatt caused Chris to think about something that happened while they were living there.

_Flashback_

_17 year old Wyatt was just sitting on the couch in his grandfathers apartment after a long day. He really was getting tired of Autumn calling him all the time. Right now he just wanted to be alone. Wyatt was watching some TV until he heard someone coming out of the bedroom door. He then turned to see it was his grandpa._

_Victor picked up his keys and started heading for the door. "Hey Wyatt," Victor said getting Wyatt to turn around and look at him instead of the TV. "I'm going to go to the grocery store to get some stuff for dinner tonight, can you watch your little brother?"_

_Wyatt nodded happily. "Sure thing grandpa you can count on me," he said. Victor then took no time leaving the apartment. "Nows my chance," Wyatt smirked evilly. He has been waiting for this for a long time. Just to have Chris in the apartment to himself. He got off the couch and headed straight for the bedroom door. He could hear Chris sleeping so peacefully like an angel. To make sure he wouldn't be disturbed and that they were going to be alone for awhile, Wyatt went and looked out the window and waited until he saw Victor drive off. He then went and double locked the door so no one could get in. Finally he walked into the bedroom that Chris was sleeping in and magically locked the door behind him. He slowly walked over to where Chris was lying and shook him to wake him up. "Chris...Chris."_

_Chris groaned before he eventually woke up. He opened his eyes and it was blurry for a bit. When his vision cleared he saw something that would scare him for the rest of his life. Wyatt was over him smirking. "Wyatt, what do you want?" Chris asked stuttering a little._

_"Oh you know what I want Chrissy," Wyatt said still smirking. "Its that time again," Wyatt reminded Chris. "Now take off those clothes," Wyatt demanded._

_"No!" Chris said standing his ground. He wasn't about to let Wyatt take advantage of him again. "Grandpa!" Chris shouted not knowing that Victor has left the apartment._

_"He can't here you," Wyatt said with a smirk. "He went to the store and he won't be back for awhile, now take off your clothes!" Wyatt said again. He was still standing over Chris. _

_Chris wanted to move but he knew there was no way to get away from Wyatt. Wyatt was standing over him in the center. No matter which way he went Wyatt was going to catch him. "I said no," Chris repeated._

_Wyatt was getting angrier by the minute. It was only a matter of time before Victor came back from the store and there's no telling the next time he'll be alone with Chris so he's going to get what he wants now despite the protest. "I don't care what you said!" Wyatt yelled backhanding Chris. "Now take off those clothes, and its not a request Christopher," Wyatt said. Chris just sat there not saying anything. "Are you going to take off those clothes yourself or do I have to assist you?" Wyatt asked. Chris still just laid there not saying anything. He couldn't believe what was happening. His own brother was doing this to him. "So be it!" Wyatt said as he got on top of Chris._

_ Chris struggled hard trying to get Wyatt off of him but Wyatt was just to strong. Wyatt had just ripped of Chris's clothes and then said a spell to bind him to the bed. When Wyatt was sure that Chris was going to stay there he got from on top of him and stood back up. He first unbuckled his belt and pulled it off , allowing him to undo his pants. Soon he wasn't wearing anything_

_"Now lets get started, shall we?" Wyatt smiled as he jumped back anto the bed with Chris, kissing him sucking him, leaving hickeys everywhere he could ignoring Chris's protest for him to stop._

_End of flashback_

Chris couldn't bare to think of it anymore as he started crying about it. This wasn't even the first or the last time Wyatt had done that to him. When their mom was still alive Wyatt would always do that when she would leave and and go somewhere. Not only that, but Chris remembers one day he had a fight with Wyatt and his mom made them both go upstairs to work it out. Instead of talking about it Wyatt just raped him again and told Chris if he ever told anyone about this, he would kidnap Chris and take him somewhere far away where nobody will hear him and he would keep doing this to him repeatedly until the end of time.

Chris came back to reality when he heard Piper knocking on the door. Soon after the knock Piper finally walked in. She was holding Wyatt and her stomach was a little big. Right now he was four months pregnant with Chris. "Peanut are you okay?" She asked real worried. Ever since he came back from the future, he's been acting real strange. "I heard you crying in the other room so I thought I'd come in and check on you."

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Chris said as he started wiping away his tears. He was ashamed that he let him mom see him cry, but he'd be even more ashamed if she found out what Wyatt was doing to him.. That's the last thing he wanted her to find out.

"Are you sure," she asked. Piper knew Chris was hiding something but she just couldn't figure out what it was. She couldn't help but wonder why was Chris randomly crying so much. He's been acting this way ever since Piper found out that he was her son. Sometimes he won't even talk to her. She's real worried about him.

"Positive," Chris said instantly.

Piper nodded. "Okay then well dinner's ready if you're hungry," she said leaving the room.

**I've got to save Wyatt. I can't go through this again and I won't.**

Piper walked back down stairs still worried about her youngest son. Before she went back downstairs she put Wyatt back in his playpen with his toys. Phoebe and Paige were already down there looking through the Book of Shadows trying to figure out what demon gets to Wyatt. They quickly looked up when they saw the worried face on Piper.

"Piper what's with the long face," Phoebe asked.

"Its nothing, its just Chris," Piper answered. "I mean he's been acting very depressed lately ever since he came back from the future," Piper said.

"Well Piper you have to understand," Phoebe started. "He just lost his fiance' so its going to take him some time."

"I know, but I just wish he'd tell me something so I could help him," Piper said collapsing on the couch.

"That's just Chris," Paige said. "He'd rather do everything himself than have anyone else help him," Paige said. "Now I wonder who he gets that from," Paige joked. She was reminding Piper of that time where Piper wanted to protect Wyatt by herself while he sisters were at work.

"Oh no, thats not fair," Piper whined. "And you're one to talk, what about that time you binded Cole's powers and then set Barbus free."

"Alright all ready, I admit we all have done it," Paige said. "Now when are you guys going to get over that."

"Never," Piper and Phoebe said in unison while laughing at their younger sister. Paige just rolled her eyes as she went back to looking in the Book of Shadows.

* * *

Wyatt had just gotten out of his meeting. He looked at his watch and it turned out his meeting ended thirty minutes early, so he thought he'd go home and see what Autumn was up to. Lately Autumn has been acting very strangely. She's starting to smell like different colognes that Wyatt knew were none of his, she's been carrying condoms around wherever she goes and doesn't come back with them, and to top it off she's been having white spots on her cloths. Something wasn't right and Wyatt had to get to the bottom of it.

He quickly flammed back home. Once he got back home he called for Autumn but she never came. Wyatt was getting pissed off more and more as he thought about what could be going on. He headed straight for his bedroom where he heard a guy in there moaning. He twisted the knob, but found out the door was locked. How dare she lock me out of my own bedroom, Wyatt thought to himself. Getting so worked up he kicked down the door only to see Autumn giving one of his minons a blowjob.

"So!" He shouted loudly causing Autumn to quickly jump up off the bed. The demon quickly pulled his pants up. "This is what's been going on behind me back, Autumn," Wyatt said. He started advancing towards them causing them both to walk backwards. "You've been screwing a demon behind my back!"

"Wyatt this isn't what it looks like," Autumn said getting on her knees begging for mercy.

"Don't underestimate my intelligence, I know exactly what it was and what I saw!" He shouted getting more angrier by the second. Not only had Autumn cheated on him, but she was now lying to him. He then turned to the demon who was still on his bed. "And you," he said pointing at the demon. "You should have known what would happen to those who betray me," he hissed. He waved his hand causing the demon to be consumed by flames.

Autumn was scared and she was begging even harder this time. "Please, Wyatt don't do it, I promise never to do this again!"

"To late Autumn, you should have thought about this before you did it," Wyatt said, but he started to smile. "Don't worry I never loved you anyway, I just kept you around until I could bring back my real consort, and now that I've found a way to do that, I won't be needing you anymore. Good bye my dear wife," Wyatt said waving his hand.

"Nooo!" Autumn shouted before she was finally consumed by flames.

Wyatt smiled at that. He was happy she was gone. She was just a pain in his ass. Wyatt looked around and saw the room was a mess and he couldn't have it that way. Especially now that he's about to bring his lover back home. He waved his hand and made the door reappear from where he kicked it down. Then he looked at the bed and he didn't want it anymore since it had been used by Autumn and her demon. He set the bed on fire before he made a new one appear. He checked the room one last time to make sure it was in perfect condition.

**Now to get my Chris back, Wyatt thought flaming to the manor which was now a museum.**

* * *

Chris had just woken up from a long nap. He was drained from dealing with all of those demons so he had just tooken a two hour long nap. Chris looked over at the dresser and saw that it was seven o' clock pm so he still had some time to go out and have some fun. He got out of bed, dressed in just his boxers, and headed straight for the bathroom. He figured he'd go to the club P3 and relax there with the sisters, but first he needed a shower.

As Chris let the cold water run down him he just thought of the good times he had showering back at the manor. He missed them so much he'd do anything to have it back. The shower was where Chris would go to relieve his stress and sometimes where he'd go to get away from things, like his dad. That's the only place Chris felt like he could be alone.

Once out of the shower, Chris dressed himself in some black jeans and a black shirt. At first he felt like he was going with the evil Wyatt look, but then again he's not even, and Wyatt wears leather pants not jeans. Chris just laughed at himself as he made that comparison. He finally orbed himself over to the alley way so that no one could see him. He made his way to the club, seeing the sisters sitting down in their normal place.

Chris decided to join them since he had nothing better to do. All they kept talking about was things that they did in the past like how they vanquished the source, how they lost Prue, how hard it was on all of them when they lost their mother. At first Chris found this pretty interesting. He had heard some of these stories before, but didn't mind hearing them. Twenty minutes later he was bored out of his mind. So he got up and went to the back room like he always does. He likes it back there nice and quiet.

When he opened the door, Chris froze in place as he saw a blonde man sitting on the couch, waiting as if he had been expecting him. "Hello little brother," Wyatt said with a smirk. Chris started to back up and was just about to run out the door until Wyatt flicked his wrist and closed it. "Is this any way to greet your brother? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Chris swallowed before he spoke. "How'd you get back here, I mean I took the spell?" Chris asked shivering. He was scared for his life now that his brother was here. What was he planning.

Wyatt could sense that Chris was afraid and that was a good thing. Maybe then he wouldn't try to fight him. Wyatt started advancing on Chris. Chris being to scared to move. "Chris, I'm the most powerful witch on Earth, did you think that I wouldn't find another way to bring you home," Wyatt asked finally making his way to Chris and running his hands through his hair.

Chris was about to wave his hand to send Wyatt flying but out of nowhere he felt pain going into his back. He turned around to see a man there stripping him of his powers. "What is this?" Chris asked.

"Chris I would like you to meet my head demon, Pascal," Wyatt said pointing to the guy who just drained Chris's powers. "I've known you little brother for twenty two years and I knew how you were going to react, so I had to make sure I had someone to drain your powers and I did." Wyatt just kept smirking making Chris feel even more uncomfortable. "Its time for you to come back home and embrace your destiny as my consort."

"No way am I going back with you," Chris said shaking his head.

"You don't have a choice," Wyatt said as he grabbed Chris's arm.

"The sisters will come looking for me," Chris warned.

Wyatt just laughed at what his brother had just said. Chris was confused as to why Wyatt was laughing. "You really didn't think I came all this way not to be prepared," Wyatt said. Chris still didn't know what he was talking about. "Pascal?" Wyatt said turning to Pascal. Pascal nodded and then turned into Chris. "You see, not only is he a Phoenix, he's a shape shifter demon too, and he'll be taking your place so that the sisters don't know you're gone."

"You won't get away with this Wyatt, he will never be able to pull this off," Chris hissed. Right then there was knocking on the door.

"Chris, you okay?" The person behind the door said. It didn't take a genius for them to figure out that the person behind the door was Piper.

Wyatt looked back at Chris and grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with his hand. "We'll see," Wyatt whispered referring to Chris's last statement.

"I'm fine," Pascal answered sounding just like Chris.

"Are you sure, I mean I head screaming," Piper mentioned. She must have heard Chris when Pascal was draining his powers.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just had been thinking about some stuff in the future," Pascal answered. Chris just rolled his eyes thinking that was the dumbest excuse he's ever heard. No way would his mom believe that.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything," Piper said as she walked away from the door.

"Time to go back," Wyatt whispered in Chris's ear still covering his mouth so he couldn't say anything. "Pascal can you take it from here?"

Pascal bowed down saying, "yes my liege."

Wyatt nodded and then flamed him and Chris back to the manor. He threw Chris onto the couch and warned him what would happen if he moved. Wyatt then went and started to draw the triquerta(or however you spell it) on the wall. While doing so Chris decided to try to push his buttons. "So do you think I'll go through there voluntarily?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Wyatt said not even looking at Chris. He was so focused on drawing on the wall. "You're coming back with me either way, whether you like it or not." Wyatt paused for a moment and looked over at Chris. He just thought he was so adorable. He pulled Chris off the couch saying, "you have no clue as to how it feels to have you back." Wyatt said pressing his lips against Chris's and then moving down to his neck.

"Stop it Wyatt!" Chris protested.

"What's wrong Chris? You know you want it," Wyatt said as he continue his hungry assault on Chris's neck leaving hickeys everywhere. "Don't you just miss all those goodnights we had together."

"Are you talking about all those times you dragged me up to your room and forced me to give you blow jobs," Chris said firmly.

"And might I add you were pretty good at it too, and I intend on picking up right where we left of," Wyatt said kissing Chris one last time before he pushed him back onto the couch.

Chris sat there pouting the whole time as Wyatt finished the portal. He then waved his hand causing the portal to open. At first Chris wasn't going to go but when Wyatt gave him that warning look, Chris hurried through the portal. Wyatt followed behind him happy as cand be now that he got Chris back.

* * *

Once back in the future Wyatt took Chris to his bedroom. He was scared more than ever. Now what was he to do now that he's back in the future and he knows this time Wyatt isn't going to make that same mistake. Wyatt magically locked the door to his bedroom so that Chris couldn't escape. Chris looked around the room and noticed that there was something different about it. It was Autumn. She wasn't in there. Wyatt smiled and started advancing on Chris until he finally had Chris in a corner.

Wyatt started kissing, sucking, and biting ever part of Chris's neck that he could. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, lover," Wyatt said.

"Could of fooled me, especially since you tried to kill me last time I was hear," Chris hissed back at him.

Wyatt looked him for a moment before he smiled and went to kissing his ear and tucking it into his teeth. "You really think I would have killed you, come on that's not the first time I've done that, and I've always healed you," Wyatt reminded him.

"Oh really, I would have thought that you would have killed me the way you did Bianca," Chris said.

Wyatt frowned at that name. He always hated Biance, but would only put up with her because Chris loved her. Wyatt knew eventually that he was going to kill her and that was a perfect excuse. She was getting in the way of him and Chris and he couldn't have that. Chris was his and no one was aloud to touch him. No one.

"Speaking of Bianca, where's her former best friend Autumn," Chris asked causing Wyatt to stop what he was doing to Chris and look at him. "You know the woman you married, where is she?"

"She's gone now Chris, she betrayed me in a way that is unforgivable," Wyatt replied. He then pressed his lips up against Chris's. "But I don't need her around anymore now that I've got you." Wyatt then started sniffing Chris's neck and licking him there again. For some reason that was his favorite spot on Chris, since he could make marks there for the world to see. "Oh, I forgot how good you tasted and smelled," he said. "I remember our first time, you smelled so good, and how good your skin felt on mine." Wyatt pulled his mouth a way from Chris's neck for just a second saying, "now I've got to make sure everyone knows that you're mine. I intend on making up for all this lost time," Wyatt said as he continued his assault on Chris.

"Wyatt please stop," Chris begged.

Wyatt ignored Chris and pushed his lips onto his. He then stuck his tongue in his mouth searching for his prize. Chris was not enjoying this at all. As a matter of fact he began to tear up. His on brother was doing this to him. He knew where this was going. Wyatt pulled back feeling sorry for Chris as he let Chris go and pushed him onto the bed.

"Alright Chris, I'll give you some time to get use to this," Wyatt said.

"Thank you," Chris said getting off of the bed buy Wyatt pushed him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Wyatt asked.

"To my room, that you have for me if thats okay," Chris said.

"Oh no, Chris this is your room from now on," Wyatt said. Chris was scared. Did he mean what he thought he meant. "Yes Chris we'll be sharing a room and a bed from now on," Wyatt answered sensing Chris's thoughts. "You'll rule by my side as my consort, and soon we'll combine into one and together we will defeat the elders, once and for all," Wyatt said. He started to walk away saying, "now I have a meeting to attend, but don't go anywhere or else I will be forced to punish you. Remember that you're mine forever now and you're not going nowhere." Wyatt smiled and then left Chris in the room all by himself.

Chris was scared. He did not know what to do

* * *

Please tell me how I did since this is my first Chris and Wyatt story. If I get enough reviews I'll continue.

Special thanks to Briankrause


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed**

Contains: Incest, slash, male pregnancy and flamers will be ignored.

**Briankrause**: _This does take place after Courtship of Wyatt's father and don't worry about long reviews. I don't mind_

* * *

Chris was sitting in a corner of the room with a blanket wrapped around him shivering. He found Wyatt's bedroom pretty cold. Wyatt would never let him go anywhere. He just kept Chris to himself in his room. Chris felt like he was just another one of Wyatt's prisoners since he couldn't do anything except sleep and watch that TV that Wyatt had for him. He's been there for two months and it feels like its been forever for him since he hasn't gone anywhere. 

Chris just sat there watching the tv Wyatt had for him. This was a special tv though. It would show him what was going on in the past since he left. It sickened Chris just to sit there and watch as his family warmed up to that demon Pascal. How could they not know it wasn't him. Wyatt has finally started to let down his shield against him and they don't suspect a thing. Chris remembers ever since he was there that whenever he'd come around Wyatt would all of a sudden put up his shield and now that Pascal is there Wyatt must not sense him as a threat so he doesn't put his shield up against him. Chris started feeling more tears come down as he saw Pascal get infected by the spider demon and attack his aunts.

"What's wrong with him," Paige said as Pascal was attacking her and Phoebe.

"Aunt Paige its not me! Its not me!" Chris shouted at the tv. The tv was then shut off. Chris didn't know why. He looked behind him to see Wyatt standing there smiling with a remote in his hand.

"They can't hear you Chris," Wyatt said as he walked over to Chris and started stroking his hair. "Only I can," he said in a creepy voice.

Chris jerked away and crawled back. He couldn't believe this was all happening to him. What did he do to deserve this? Of course he wasn't the brightest kid on the block and maybe he didn't always listen to Piper and Leo growing up, but is this his punishment. Being raped and forced to do things he never thought he would do especially with his own brother.

For the past couple of months Chris did everything he could to avoid having anything to do with Wyatt. He always stayed in his little corner with that same blanket wrapped around him. All he could do was watch along as the past went by with Pascal in his place. Chris always would wake up hoping that the sisters would realize that it wasn't him and they'd soon come to his rescue, but that day never came. He would only go change clothes or shower when he knew Wyatt wasn't around and wouldn't be back for awhile. Chris didn't want Wyatt getting any ideas, especially now that its gone on for two months and Wyatt is probably at his peak with waiting.

Wyatt just smiled as he saw Chris jerk away. Though he didn't want Chris to be afraid of him, he thought this would make it alot easier for him to get Chris to do whatever he wanted. Soon Chris was going to be his. Wyatt loved Chris more than anything and he was never letting him go. He couldn't live without Chris. Chris was his other half . He's come this far and he wasn't going back.

Wyatt looked at Chris one last time before he walked back over to his bed and began to strip down to his boxers. He took a look back at Chris to see him shocked. He couldn't believe his own brother was undressing himself in front of him, like he was his spouse or whatever. Little did Chris know that was all apart of Wyatt's little plan.

"Like what you see Chris," Wyatt asked laying on the bed with a smirk.

Chris shook his head. Disturbed by the fact that Wyatt would even suggest such a sick idea. "No," Chris said firmly. "I don't...what's the matter with you," Chris asked.

"I see no problem with it, seeing as how you're to be my new consort," Wyatt said smiling even more, which gave Chris the getters.

Chris stayed in his corner and turned away from Wyatt. Ever since he's brought him here, everyday he would talk to Chris about him being his consort and Chris wasn't to keen on the idea. He was never going to join Wyatt, even if it killed him. Perhaps he might just do the same thing to him as he did to Autumn. No, Wyatt wouldn't do that. Chris was his brother. He couldn't kill him even if he wanted to.

Wyatt kept looking at Chris intently. Chris was still shivering, because it was cold in the room and he was just in his boxers and a t-shirt. That's what he's always slept in. Wyatt smirked and took this as an opportunity. "Oh Chris," he called in a deep voice. "There's always room for one more," Wyatt said patting a place next to him.

Chris's eyes widened in shock of what Wyatt was suggesting. This was all going to far and he's put up with it long enough and its time to make a stop to it. "No, I'm fine," Chris lied not even turning around.

"No you're not Chris," Wyatt said sensing Chris's lies. Wyatt's known Chris ever since he was born and so he can tell when he's lying, even when no one else could. "Now get over here, I know your cold and I just want to keep you warm," Wyatt said.

"Yeah right, you don't care," Chris responded back. "You're just trying to get me in your bed thats all, and I'm not falling for it," Chris said still not facing Wyatt. He was disgusted that Wyatt would even think he'd do it. "You hear me, I won't sleep in the same bed as you, not now, now ever."

Wyatt was getting even more frustrated by the second, but he knew Chris was going to be a hassle, but some way or some how Chris was going to be his. "Yes you are little brother, and it will be tonight, now get over here!" Wyatt demanded.

Chris still sat where he was not moving a muscle. "No! I'm not doing it," Chris replied.

Wyatt was really getting impatient and he for one wasn't going to take no for an answer. No one says no to him, not even his own little brother. "You'll do what I say you'll do and right now I'm saying that you're gonna get in this bed with me or else?" Wyatt warned with a frown.

"Or else what? Huh, is that a threat," Chris asked. He's done with taking orders. He wasn't going to give in to Wyatt like he always does. This time he was going to stand his ground or go down trying.

"Take it as you want but you and I are sleeping in the same bed tonight, I promise you that," Wyatt said firmly causing Chris to shiver even more.

It scared Chris that he said that because there has never been a promise made by Wyatt Haliwell that he hasn't lived up to. Chris could tell from Wyatt's tone that he wanted him badly, and usually whatever Wyatt wants, Wyatt gets, even if he doesn't want it so badly. What was Chris to do. Chris looked over at Wyatt for the first time. He was just about to give in when he remembered that if he gave in it was all over. He turned his head back around. "No, its not happening," Chris said shaking his head. "I guess this will be one promise that you can't keep."

**That's what you think Chris , **Wyatt thought to himself. Chris was one of the most stubborn people Wyatt has ever met, but thats not many because no one had the courage to ever stand up to him, except for Chris. Wyatt now knows he's going to have to make an example of him. "You seem to think that you have a say in this, don't you?" Wyatt asked. Chris just sat there still as a wall. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you, now get in this bed now!" Wyatt demanded. "Or else I will come over there and drag you in here kicking and screaming!"

Chris looked back at Wyatt once again and saw on the expression on his face was serious. He's never seen Wyatt more serious than now. Chris then looked at the window. He waited until he saw Wyatt's face turn to see what he was looking at. Once Chris knew Wyatt was distracted he got up and ran straight for the door, pulling at it hitting it with everything he had but it wouldn't open.

Wyatt growled at this. He couldn't believe he had just been tricked like that. Quickly rising off the bed he went over to where Chris was still banging on the door. The door was magically cealed so Chris wasn't getting out. Especially since he didn't have his powers, there was no way. Wyatt came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chris tightly so Chris couldn't move his arms around. Chris tried to struggle away but Wyatt was too strong. Wyatt then proceeded to drag Chris back towards the bad

"Let me go," Chris shouted still struggling against Wyatt's grip.

Wyatt held on tightly to Chris. It wasn't a problem for him to contain Chris, especially with how skinny he was. "Never," Wyatt whispered in his ear. He ignored the rest of Chris's protest and pulled him into bed with him. He liked it when Chris struggled because that meant he got to manhandle him and that's Wyatt's favorite thing to do. With all the struggling that Chris was doing, turned Wyatt on.

He wanted Chris right there and right now. He had to have him. He's been waiting for this for too long and now he has Chris. Wyatt waited a few minutes for Chris to tired himself out and stop struggling against him. Once he was sure that Chris wasn't going to fight him anymore, he gently turned Chris over so that he was facing him. Wyatt saw that Chris was still awake, and now was his chance. He immediately pressed his lips against Chris's. Chris tried to move away but Wyatt's hand kept him there in place. He then stuck his tongue into Chris's mouth, but Chris wouldn't move his teeth to allow Wyatt to enter.

Wyatt then thought he'd try something else. He pulled away from Chris's lips and held his arms down while he began kissing, sucking and biting on his neck. Chris knew then what was about to happen. He just couldn't believe that this was going to happen now. Chris was almost in tears as he begged for Wyatt to stop.

For some reason, Wyatt stopped. He felt sorry for Chris, especially since he didn't stand a chance against him. Wyatt knew that he had Chris for good this time and he has some time, but he wasn't going to let this continue with Chris resisting him. He placed one last kiss on Chris's forehead before he drifted off to sleep and kept his arms tightly around Chris so that he couldn't try to make a get away.

* * *

The next morning Wyatt had woken up and made sure Chris was still next to him. Wyatt looked at him for a moment and he thought he was just an angel sleeping there in his arms where he belonged. Now that this has happened Wyatt can only go forward and not backwards this time with Chris. So now that he has Chris in his bed he can't let him sleep anywhere else or he'd be taking a big step back. 

This was not all going as fast as Wyatt wanted it to. By now he expected to have done a coronation for Chris to be his new consort, but he knew that Chris wasn't going to cooperate at all with it so it'd be in his best interest for him to wait until he did. Though the bad thing about it was that the elders were still trying to stop him. Managing to hold them off for this long he wants to put an end to their existence and the only way he can do that is if his power and Chris's power were joined as one like Charmed Ones.

It may seem as though Wyatt only wants the power but he loves Chris. Alway has and always will. Ever since they were little Wyatt's felt this connection to Chris that he's never felt with anyone and he just knew right then that him and Chris were meant to be together. The only thing standing in their way was their family, but now that they're out of the picture, he can finally get what's rightfully his. He sniffed Chris's neck and loved his sweet vanilla scent. It was perfect.

Chris groaned as he started to wake up. He tried to move around a bit but Wyatt's arms kept him in place. Chris felt warm for the first time he woke up in two months, but then he felt someone kissing on his neck and he remembered exactly what had happened last night. Thinking about struggling and trying to get away, he knew he couldn't and it would only make things worse so he just stayed put where he was. In Wyatt's arms.

Wyatt smiled when he finally saw that Chris's eyes were opened. "Good morning baby," Wyatt said.

"Don't call me that," Chris hissed. "I'm not your baby."

"I can call you whatever I want, Christopher, and yes you are," Wyatt replied.

Chris shook his head saying, "you're an asshole you know that."

Wyatt only chuckled at what Chris said. This isn't the first time Chris has said something like this to him. As a matter of fact he would say things like this to Wyatt just about every time he saw him, so Wyatt was pretty much use to it. "Now is that any way to talk to your lover," Wyatt said.

Everything Wyatt was telling Chris only got him more and more scared. "You're not my lover Wyatt, never have and never will be," Chris said back coldly. "You're the Source of all evil and one day I will vanquish you."

"You don't have the guts to do that, Chrissie," Wyatt said taunting him. Wyatt finally let Chris go and got out of bed with him, only to go to the bathroom and turn on the light. He came right back out and stood in the door way saying, "will it be a bath or shower today my love."

"Why don't you just let me go?" Chris asked trying to change the subject

"Because I love you Chris," Wyatt confessed. "Always have ever since we were little kids, and now that I've got you back I can't let you go."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Chris replied.

Wyatt was really getting furious. He just poured out his feeling for Chris and all Chris did was spat it back in his face. "What will it be Chris, do you want a bath or a shower?"

"No thanks," Chris said shaking his head. "I'll wait till you're gone."

Wyatt was very determined. "No you won't Chris," Wyatt responded. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the bath and came back into the door way, waiting for it to fill up. "Come on Chris its time for our bath," Wyatt said.

Chris was very appalled at what Wyatt wanted this time. Its bad enough that Wyatt forced him to sleep with him last night and now he wants him to take a bath with him. "No," Chris said firmly. "There must be something wrong with you if you think that I'm going to take a bath with you."

"I'm quite sane thank you very much," Wyatt said. "Now come on, your wasting time." Wyatt really wanted to be in the bath with Chris as soon as possible so he had more time. He had a meeting later on, but he really wanted to spend as much time with his Cherub as he could.

"What's wrong with you?!" Chris asked.

"Nothing, I just want us to take a bath together, like lovers do," Wyatt answered.

"We're not lovers, and I don't know what its going to take to get that through your thick head," Chris said.

"And I don't know what its going to take to get through to you that we are, and always will be," Wyatt replied back to Chris. "Now lets get one thing straight, you will learn to obey me from now on, Chris and I will do what I have to, to insure that," Wyatt said getting more frustrated at what Chris was doing. Wyatt couldn't let his own lover go around acting this way. If he did, soon his followers would do the same, so he had to tame Chris. "I really don't want to hurt you Chris, but I will if you keep disobeying me." There was a long pause. Wyatt waited for Chris to respond with something, but when Chris didn't say anything he spoke again. "Lets go," he demanded. "Get in here now or do you want to repeat last night," Wyatt warned.

Chris looked back down at some of the bruises he got on his arm from fighting last night. More bruises isn't anything he wants right now. He figured he would just stay as far away from Wyatt as he could. Reluctantly he got up and went to the bathroom where Wyatt was.

Wyatt smiled as he saw Chris come in. He was finally starting to obey him. "Good boy," Wyatt said like he was talking to a dog. "Now take off those clothes," he demanded.

Scared of what Wyatt would do, Chris took off everything he was wearing except his boxers. People take baths with their boxers on sometimes so maybe Wyatt would let him.

However he was seriously wrongs. "Take those off too," Wyatt hissed. Chris just stood there in protest. "I said take them off or do I have to assist you," Wyatt asked.

Chris sighed and he took them off and revealed himself and all his glory. Still scared of what Wyatt might do, he started to shiver. He didn't know if Wyatt was going to rape him like always or what. Right now he just wanted to get this over with since Wyatt would be leaving soon and the sooner he got all of this done the faster Wyatt would leave.

"Thats more like it," Wyatt smirked. He looked at Chris up and down. He was so gorgeous. Wyatt couldn't resist this anymore. He started placing butterfly kisses all over him. He started at his neck and moved down from there. When he reached Chris's navel he stopped, knowing that he didn't have much time. "Sorry I don't have the time to finish this right now, but I'll be coming home early just for you so be prepared," Wyatt said causing Chris to shiver. Wyatt then pulled off his boxers and got in the bathtub. After he settled himself in there he smiled and held out his hand towards Chris.

Chris knew this meant that Wyatt wants him to join him now. Looking the other way, Chris took Wyatt's hand and Wyatt pulled him into the bathtub with him and placed Chris on his lap. The whole time Wyatt was barely even bathing. He was just placing kissing all over Chris's back and leaving hickeys on his neck. There was a few times when he was scrub Chris but that was only so he could feel on every part of Chris's body. This all continued for fifteen minutes until Wyatt decided to get out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and five minutes later Chris followed hoping Wyatt was gone by the time he came in the room

Unfortunately for him, Wyatt had just gotten dressed and was about to leave until he saw Chris in his towel dripping. Wyatt came over and gave Chris one last passionate kiss. "Remember, I'll be home early tonight so wait for me lover," Wyatt said as he flamed out leaving Chris by himself.

Chris looked around and made sure that he was alone. All of this was pretty hard on him. Trying to stay strong through everything was not an easy task but he knew he had to do it. Not just for himself but for his mom and his aunts. They would all tell him to do just that if they were still alive in this time. Thinking about his mom and his aunts just made him start to tear up, but he quickly stopped. The one thing his mom told him before she died was to be strong and that's what he was going to do.

Everything seemed so hard for him now. Chris felt like he was stuck in this world on his own. Anywhere right now could be better than this hell hole that Wyatt has him in. The thought of even touching his brother in a sexual way made him wish he was in hell, and what he couldn't believe is that Wyatt had no remorse for what he was doing to him.

There was nothing left for him in this world so why was he even living. His mom's dead, his aunts are dead, Wyatt torchers him, and his father wants nothing to do with him, so why live. The only way to get away from this all is by death, and it could either be him or Wyatt. Chris knew there was no way he could overcome Wyatt so he took the second option which was suicide.

Chris looked over at the bed where he found an athame he saw Wyatt bring home earlier. Wyatt must have used it to kill another which like he always does. Little did he know that he's gone and left an athame behind. Chris thought about it hard whether this was the right thing to do, and he felt that he had no other choice.

Not even writing a suicide note Chris took the athame and slit his wrist with it. Blood came pouring down like water from a fountain. Chris watched as he started going in tears. This was his end, but at least he'll be away from Wyatt and won't have to deal with this world of chaos. He watched the blood poor until he felt his life draining away. Finally he passed out on the ground, know it was his end and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Wyatt came home with a huge grin on his face. He just had a great meeting today, the elders were trying to call a truce with him, and he was about to go and have some fun with his little Cherub. What could possible be more greater than that? Especially now that he gets to spend some valuable time with Chris. 

Wyatt walked into his bedroom shouting, "hi Chrissie I'm home," he said and looked around, "Chris.". There was no sign of Chris anywhere. He'd usually be sitting right in front of the TV but he wasn't this time. Wyatt got extremely worried. There was no way he could have escaped so he had to be here somewhere. Wyatt slowly walked into the bathroom. He first caught sight of the blood everywhere. Almost having a panic attack he ran over to the bath tub and found Chris passed out. "Chris," he muttered frightened that he was dead.

Wyatt bent down and checked his neck and he was still breathing so there was a good chance that Wyatt could save him. Wyatt quickly searched for the wound. It didn't take him too long before he found that it was on his wrist. He quickly put his hands up to it and prayed that it wasn't too late. Slowly Chris was starting to heal.

Wyatt then started to think about something that seemed very awkward. If his cut was on his wrist that meant he did it. The only thing that troubles Wyatt is why would Chris do this. He doesn't know but he's going to find out.

Chris was finally healed. He mumbled something before he slowly started to open his eyes. Not being able to see clearly at first, Chris blinked when he was light was above him. Thinking he was on way to a better place, he started to smile, until Wyatt's face appeared right above him.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Wyatt said as he sighed in relief. He then pulled Chris into a tight hug saying, "don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" Wyatt demanded. Chris was still weak so he could only nod. Wyatt pulled away from the embrace and stared Chris in his green eyes. "Now what were you trying to do?" He asked remembering that no one but Chris could have done that to himself.

"I..I..don't want to live anymore," Chris said still a little weak.

"What?" Wyatt said in disbelief.

"There's nothing left for me here alright," Chris cried as he started going into tears. "No one loves me anymore, mom's dead, so is aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige, and dad wants nothing to do with me because I'm a failure at being a witch," Chris stated as he kept crying. "I hate this world! I hate everything!"

Wyatt was angry at what Chris just said, but he had to remember to keep his cool. Chris was still weak and there wasn't much he could take. "That hurt Chris," Wyatt said softly. "I'm here, and I love you very much," Wyatt started stroking Chris's hair. He had nearly lost him just there. If he hadn't of gotten there as soon as he did Chris would be gone, and Wyatt would be very heartbroken.

Chris was disgusted at what Wyatt had just said. "You don't love me, I'm just a little sex object for when you're frustrated," Chris said coldly.

"That's not true Chris," Wyatt replied still remembering to keep his temper down. "When will you see it, that I really love you," he said as he picked up Chris. He grabbed his legs in one arm and his neck on the other and carried him back off to his bed and laid him there. "Chris," he said as he began stroking his hair again. "I love you alright, if I wanted you for just sex I wouldn't have stopped those two times you asked me too. Look I'm trying to protect you alright, now please stop fighting me on this," Wyatt begged.

"Go to hell Wyatt," Chris hissed.

Wyatt go so mad that he had to leave the room. If Chris said something else he'd probably lose it. He got up and kissed Chris on his forehead before he started to head out of the room. Maybe there was something or a spell that can help make sure Chris won't commit suicide or even attempt it. Wyatt had to find a way. He couldn't let anything happen to Chris. Especially now that he's come this far.

"Where are you going," Chris asked.

Wyatt looked back over his shoulders at Chris and said, "to find you some help. Now rest," he demanded. He then continued going out the door, ignoring Chris's call for him. Wyatt was just about to head up to the attic before the Seer shimmered in right in front of him. Wyatt was getting really frustrated now. All of his minions come to him at the worst time. "What is it Seer," he asked.

"My liege," she said as she bowed. "Sorry to disturb you but now that you're almost the ruler of the world I think its time for you to have an heir.

* * *

So yeah please do tell me what you think by submitting a review. If I get enough I'll continue

And thanks to: **limerickBoy, WickedMagic, Weeping Angel, Briankrause, Liz9, MelindaPotter, SPEEDIE22, **and **Melindahalliewl **for all reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters. If I did then Prue wouldn't have died, it would have been Phoebe instead.**

**Warning contains: Slash, incest, male pregnancy, rape. Flamers will be ignored**

**Now if there's nothing further lets continue with the story shall we?**

* * *

_Previously on Dark Matters:_

_Wyatt looked back over his shoulders at Chris and said, "to find you some help. Now rest," he demanded. He then continued going out the door, ignoring Chris's call for him. Wyatt was just about to head up to the attic before the Seer shimmered in right in front of him. Wyatt was getting really frustrated now. All of his minions come to him at the worst time. "What is it Seer," he asked._

_"My liege," she said as she bowed. "Sorry to disturb you but now that you're almost the ruler of the world I think its time for you to have an heir."_

Wyatt stared angrily at the Seer. How dare she come to him with more problems right now than he already has, and she knows there is no way he can have one. He's devoted to Chris, even if Chris isn't devoted to him, but soon he will be. Even if that means he has to beat it out of him. Wyatt really didn't want to do that to Chris, but he was running out of options. Chris was one hard one to work with, but Wyatt had to have the power soon, and Chris was the key.

As Wyatt thought about what the Seer said he knew it was impossible. Chris was a guy and he couldn't have kids and there was no way Wyatt was going to have an affair on Chris. Especially with Chris already resisting him and to go and cheat on him would make Chris resist him even more.

"Look Seer," Wyatt growled. "The answer is no and I don't have time for this," he said as he walked passed her and continued to his attic. That was the place where Wyatt would go to do most of his spells and potions, and no one was allowed up there. Not even his head demons.

The Seer quickly followed behind, but making sure that she kept some space between her and Wyatt. The Source had that reputation of frying any demon who always bothered him, so the Seer made sure that wasn't going to happen to her. "But my liege," the Seer pleaded walking behind him. Wyatt turned around and gave her the 'I am about to fry you in twenty seconds' look. "Apologies my lord," the Seer said bowing to him once more. Wyatt didn't have time for this so he continued walking while the Seer went after him. "My liege who will take over for you if something were to go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Wyatt insisted. "Chris is going to start obeying me and we will be united as one, no matter what," he continued as he kept making his way to the attic. Right now he was worried about Chris since he had just left him alone knowing Chris could pull anything right now so he had to hurry and the Seer wasn't making the situation any better.

"I understand my liege, but what I'm saying what will happen if you don't succeed and the elders find a way to get to Chris before you," she said. "Wouldn't it be safe to have an heir just in case."

Wyatt grunted really getting pissed of that the Seer wouldn't take no for an answer. He finally came up with a plan that would maybe get her off his back. "Alright," he started. "I'll have an heir only under one condition," he said. The Seer smiled and nodded not even knowing what it was, but just happy that Wyatt agreed with her. "If and only if my heir is conceived by my lover, Chris," Wyatt said.

The Seer was almost lost for words. "But my lord, there's no way he will be able to conceive a child."

"Oh, I'm sure you could find a way, you've made stronger potions, so if you want me to have an heir then you'll make a potion allowing him to have my child," Wyatt offered. "Its either Chris has the baby or else I have no heir and that's my final offer do you hear me?" Wyatt was now growing to the idea. He didn't want to have an heir at first but now that he thinks about it, maybe this would keep him and Chris together. Knowing Chris, he wouldn't leave his own child so that would mean he'd be forced to stay with Wyatt no matter what.

"I'll see what I can do my liege," the Seer said bowing before she shimmered out.

"You better," Wyatt muttered under his breath after she left. He finally made his way to the attic after a thousand interruptions from the Seer. Right now he was focused on Chris and nothing or no one better stop him, unless they want to be fried. Wyatt went through his collection of potions he made over the year trying to figure out which one would be best for Chris. He stopped when he came to a blue vile. It was his body control potion. He's used this on many witches to make them do what he wants and then he has them kill themselves just for more pleasure. Wyatt grabbed the potion and made his way back to his bedroom where he saw Chris was just waking up.

Chris woke up with a serious headache. He knew it must have been from everything that had happened the previous night. At first he took pain killers hoping they would work before he decided to slit his wrist. All that did was make him wake up with the worst migraine he's ever had. When his vision finally cleared he could see Wyatt standing over him. This couldn't be good. Nothing is ever good when Wyatt is around him.

Wyatt waited until he knew Chris was fully awake till he started to speak. "How are you feeling," Wyatt asked full of concern. He could tell Chris wasn't feeling well and he wanted to help him.

"Fine," Chris hissed back. "No thanks to you," he continued. Chris turned and rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing Wyatt. He couldn't bare to even look at him knowing that Wyatt wanted him as more than a brother. Chris wasn't going to give in to Wyatt, even if that meant he had to die.

Wyatt just sighed and rolled his eyes. He just tried to be nice to Chris, but Chris just snapped at him and right now he was getting fed up with trying to do things the easy way. Aggressively he pulled Chris back over so that he was now facing him again. Wyatt then shoved the vile out in front of him. "Take it," Wyatt demanded. "It'll make you feel better."

"What is that?" Chris asked. Chris might be not be as smart as Wyatt, but he's not stupid. That potion could be anything, and he was not about to take it. Especially with it coming from Wyatt. Thought it was safe to say that it wasn't poison. Wyatt wouldn't posion Chris even if Chris tried to poison him.

Wyatt kept his hand out firmly wanting desperately for Chris to take the potion. "Its something that will make you start to obey me and it will make sure that you don't try anymore suicide attempts," Wyatt replied. He then shoved it in Chris's face. "Take it," he repeated.

"No," Chris said firmly shaking his head. "I'm not taking that...I refuse to be your little slave so you can take that potion and shove it up your ass."

"You can either take it on your own or I will shove it down your throat, but either way you're taking the potion," Wyatt warned and tried to hand it to Chris once more. "Now take it."

"I said no," Chris responded.

Wyatt was really getting ticked off now. Chris was starting to disobey him more and more as the days went by and he couldn't have that. Wyatt pulled back his hand and back handed Chris hard. "I don't care what you said, you're going to take this potion whether you like it or not," Wyatt hissed. "This is my final warning, take the potion or I shove it down your throat."

Chris was shocked. He hasn't seen Wyatt this angry for awhile and now Chris is starting to have some doubts about Wyatt killing him. Maybe if Chris did push him to far he'd do it. No, he wouldn't, he still wants him to increase his power and as long as Chris has that then Wyatt wouldn't dare kill him. Chris took a look into Wyatt's eyes and he no longer saw his brother. All he saw was the source of all evil. He wasn't about to give in. He was going to fight or go down trying.

Chris sat up and quickly jumped on Wyatt and landed right on top of him. This was the first time he's tried fighting back against Wyatt and he knows there's a good chance he's gonna loose but doesn't mean he's not going to try.

Wyatt was surprised by Chris's reaction. He couldn't believe Chris even thought he could fight him. Though Chris was struggling and fighting, Wyatt was having fun. This kind of thing was turning him on. Him and Chris were rolling around on the floor wrestling. A few times Chris was on top, but that's only because Wyatt let him. Wyatt let this go on for about another thirty minutes before he finally just got on top of Chris and pinned him there and waited for him to tire himself out.

Once Wyatt saw that Chris couldn't fight now more he began saying, "now are you going to take this potion or am I going to have to wrestle with you some more and shove it down your throat?"

"Fuck you warlock," Chris replied coldly.

Wyatt grunted at what Chris said. Even in his times of where he could do nothing else, Chris still stood his ground, but Wyatt had to remember he was the son of Piper and he was going to be one hard one to tame. Now Wyatt was through taking it easy. He was now going to do things his way. Wyatt got off of Chris saying, "thats it. I'm done waiting for you Chris. I've tried doing things your way but all you did was threw it back in my face. Its time you learned to obey me. Now get on the bed. We're going to finish our little session that we started a couple of months ago and this time I'm not stopping for nothing, so you're just going to have to take it. Get on the bed."

"No," Chris said instantly.

Wyatt wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not anymore from Chris. Chris has gone to long doing what he wants and now Wyatt is going to make Chris his once and for all. He grabbed the front of Chris's shirt and pulled him up and then threw him onto the bed. He then jumped on top of him and started running his hands through his hair. "Are you ready to finish what we started baby," Wyatt whispered into Chris's ear.

Chris was terrified. He knew exactly where this was leading and he knew Wyatt wasn't going to stop here. He wasn't going to let Wyatt win, but there wasn't much he could do. Just when Wyatt was about to press his lips against his, Chris slapped him, making sure he didn't get that far.

Wyatt clenched his jaw in anger as soon as Chris did this. Chris was already resisting him and now he was trying to fight him. Wyatt couldn't have it. Wyatt then backhanded Chris hard. He then forcefully grabbed his jaw and said, "don't you ever hit me again, do you understand me?" Wyatt then got off of Chris only to loosen his pants.

Chris took this as an opportunity to try to get away. He quickly tried to jump back on the bed only to be pushed right back down by Wyatt. Still thinking about where this was going to go, he wasn't giving up that easily. He kept jumping off the bed only to be pushed back down again and again, soon and hard to where it was hurting him to get pushed on the bed

Wyatt then raised his arm threatening to hit Chris. "If you get off that bed one more time I will make this more painful and a lot longer, just keep getting off that bed," Wyatt warned. Chris was scared. He's never seen Wyatt this angry in a long time. Knowing Wyatt wasn't known for making idle threats Chris reluctantly laid there. Once he was done loosening up his pants, he got right back on top of Chris. "Now open up," Wyatt demanded. Chris did what he was told and opened his mouth. "You're going to love me and you will start obeying me." Wyatt then pressed lips against Chris's. Once they were lip locked Wyatt stuck his tongue in Chris's mouth making sure to dominate every inch.

Chris closed his eyes as his own brother started taking advantage of him. A few tears came down his face but he had to make sure he didn't seem vulnerable or else Wyatt would have him. He kept hoping he was going to open his eyes and all of this would be a bad dream, but knowing full well this was as real as anything he's ever been through. He just prayed that something would stop this.

His prayers were answered when there was a knock on the door. Wyatt stopped what he was doing and glared at the door. He was mad as hell. It's rare that he gets an opportunity to do this with Chris and now he gets interrupted. Wyatt wanted to fry whoever or whatever was behind the door.

Wyatt got off of Chris saying, "don't move or else you will be punished." Wyatt fastened back up his pants and headed straight to the door. It better be important or else that demon will be burned slowly and painfully. Wyatt quickly opened the door and shouted, "what?!"

"My liege," the demon said bowing. "There has been an elder caught trying to get through," the demon told Wyatt.

Wyatt gritted his teeth. They wasted his time with Chris for this. "So, why are you wasting my time with this, you know the drill kill him," Wyatt ordered. He really wanted to get back to his secession with Chris.

"But my lord," the demon pressed.

"But what?!" Wyatt shouted with his temper rising each minute he was standing there.

"This elder claims that you're his son," the demon said. "He says his name is Leo."

Wyatt's frown then turned to a smirk. He could use this to his advantage. "Why didn't you say so, let him in," Wyatt ordered. Wyatt turned towards Chris who was still lying on the bed scared. "It seems we have a visitor little brother," Wyatt said to Chris.

"Who?" Chris asked eager to know. This person had to be pretty special for Wyatt to allow him to come through.

Wyatt smirked back at Chris. "Our father," he answered. He then snapped his fingers and two demons shimmered in, holding Leo. "Hello father," Wyatt said emotionlessly.

"Wyatt?" Leo said with fear in his eyes of what his eldest son had become. "Come on Wyatt I know you're good, this isn't you," he pleaded. "You can stop this."

Wyatt started laughing evilly. "Why would I want to stop when I am the ruler of the world," Wyatt said. He turned to the side so that Chris was now visible to Leo. "I can see you already have met my soon to be consort," Wyatt said gesturing towards Chris.

Leo's eyes widened as he saw the Source gesture towards his youngest. "Chris?" Leo said being sure that was him he saw.

"Dad!" Chris shouted as he got off the bed and tried running towards him.

Wyatt stopped Chris by grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He then looped his arm around Chris's waist and held him so that Chris was up against him. "Where do you think you're going?" Wyatt whispered seductively. Chris started struggling against Wyatt's grasp. Wyatt just smiled and started placing kisses along his neck.

Watching this was making Leo furious. Leo tried struggling against the demons as much as he could, but it was no use. There was no way he was breaking free. "Wyatt let him go," Leo demanded.

"No, dad. He's mine...he belongs to me," Wyatt said possessively. Wyatt then pressed his lips against Chris's and started kissing him hard so their father could see.

Leo was getting more disgusted by the second. How could Wyatt do that to his own brother. He could see that Chris was really trying to resist Wyatt, but Wyatt kept him in place. "Wyatt how can you do that?" Leo questioned. Surely if it was sick to him it must be sick to a lot of people what he's doing.

Wyatt pulled away from his lover only to talk back to his father. "You're just jealous that I have him and you don't...besides its not like you ever cared about him, the only one who ever paid any attention to him was me," Wyatt taunted. "Isn't that right my little Chrissie," Wyatt said turning back to his little brother.

The elder could barely say anything to that. It was all true. That was never his intention to play favorites but he thought because Wyatt was twice blessed he was going to be something more, so he never had time for Chris. Now he just wishes he could go back and time and do it all over again and pay his youngest son the same amount of attention he did for Wyatt.

"He's still my son," Leo pointed out. "And I said let him go."

Wyatt grinned saying, "finders keeps, losers weepers." He pulled the blue potion out of his pocket and popped off the top."Now watch as he makes love to me without resistance." Wyatt just loved doing anything that would piss off Leo. "Now, Chris open up your mouth," Wyatt demanded.

"No," Chris said gritting his teeth so Wyatt couldn't pour the potion in.

"Its not a request Christopher open up," the Source repeated.

The half witch, half elder just kept his mouth shut. He didn't care what his brother did to him, but the last thing he was doing was taking that potion only for Wyatt to take advantage of him.

The eldest of two has already begun his taming process and he wasn't going to start from square one by letting Chris say no to him now. He gave his servants a signal and one of them began beating on Leo as the other one held him. "Do it or he dies," Wyatt whispered in Chris's ear.

The young Halliwell had no choice. He couldn't just sit by and watch as his father suffers for him. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and let Wyatt slip the potion in. Though he took the potion he did not swallow it.

"Swallow," Wyatt demanded. "Now," he added. Chris did as he was told and the next thing he knew he started burring his face in Wyatt's neck inhaling his sweet scent. "That's more like it," the twice blessed said grinning even more. "Now I want you to show our father what we did when he was away all those times, " he purred into Chris's ear.

Christopher nodded and got down on his knees as Wyatt dropped his pants and gave his older brother a blow job. He felt Wyatt's hand on the back of his head making sure he stayed there until he swallowed every drop of cum he leaked. As soon as Chris knew his older brother was satisfied he came back up and buried his face back into his neck.

The elder looked on with disgust as it all went on. "What's wrong with you," he asked his eldest.

Wyatt just smiled back at him evilly. "Hey its not my fault that he gives the best blow jobs," Wyatt said taunting his father even more. "And I didn't force him to do it, he did that on his own."

"You have him under a potion you sick bastard," Leo said to his eldest.

The source frowned. He was really getting tired of all these insults from his father. If he didn't let Chris get away with them he sure enough wasn't going to let Leo. "Enough, take him below, I'll deal with him later, but right now I've got some better thing to attend to," Wyatt said as he started focusing all his attention towards Chris. He began sucking on Chris's neck making sure to leave a big hickey there.

As soon as Wyatt's minions had shimmered out of the room Wyatt lifted Chris up and held onto him by his but, while Chris wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist. Once Wyatt was sure Chris was secure he carried Chris all the way back to his bed where he orbed their clothes of and started making love to him.

* * *

Chris woke up, not having any knowledge of what happened the night before. All he could remember was his brother having his own father beaten if he wouldn't take the potion. Now he's in the bedroom that is darker than night, and has no clue as to what's going on right now. 

He started to shiver and then he realized he was naked. That was odd because he never sleeps naked. He turned his head and realized his was lying on Wyatt's muscular chest. No, he couldn't have done that with Wyatt, but then again he doesn't remember anything that happened the night before and knowing Wyatt he must have. Chris tried to move but he felt an arm around him. Slowly and carefully he moved the arm from around him and got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and started washing his face, trying to get all the shame off that was on him. He found his clothes and quickly put them on. When he came back out of the bathroom he saw Wyatt was now awake sitting on the bed waiting for him in just his boxers.

"Good morning little brother," he said smiling as he always does. "Hope you know last night was fun."

"Fuck you," Chris hissed.

"We just played that game, but if you want to play it again then all you had to do was say so," Wyatt said as he TK Chris over to him and secured him on his lap as he started kissing every inch of skin he could find.

Chris had just washed himself of this and he didn't want to do this again. He began kicking and fighting as hard as he could. "Let me go you sick freak!"

"Feisty little one aren't you," Wyatt purred in his ear as he tucked it into his teeth. This really was fun but Wyatt had a big day planned for them so they could continue this later. He finally just let Chris out of his grasp. Chris quickly backed up to the door. Wyatt got off the bed and started advancing towards him. "Now Chris, its time that we take things up a notch."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked shivering as Wyatt made his way to him.

"Oh, you know, today is the day we get married, my love," Wyatt said softly.

Chris wanted to run, but he was backed in the corner by Wyatt. He stiffened up. "No, I won't marry you, you're my damn brother," the young Halliwell pointed out. "I can't do it."

"You can and you will," Wyatt said firmly. "Now its time for you to get ready for the ceremony my love," he said holding out his hand for Chris to take.

Chris then pushed it away and punched Wyatt in the face and headed straight towards the bathroom and quickly tried to close the door and lock it behind him, but before he could close it all the way Wyatt stuck his arm through there.

It gave Wyatt a purple mark on his arm having the door slammed on his arm, but he wasn't too worried about that right now. He went in the bathroom and grabbed Chris's arm forcing him out. He then dragged Chris onto the bed and got on top of him while he struggled. "I don't know why you're fighting this, you know I'm gonna win," Wyatt said.

"Well I'd rather go down fighting then give into you," Chris hissed.

"Fight all you want but I promise you, we will be getting married," Wyatt responded still holding Chris down. "Tonight," he added. He then whispered a spell in Chris's ear that made him fall asleep. "Now I'll be back when its time," Wyatt said as he got off of Chris. He went and put his suit on and headed straight for the dungeon.

* * *

Once he reached the dungeon he looked for the cell that his father was in. His father was the only person who believed he could never turn evil. That's one thing Wyatt liked about him. No matter what you could never get him to change his mind, even if the truth was sitting right in front of him. 

When Wyatt finally reached his father's cell he smiled as he saw him all chained up. "Hello again father," Wyatt said entering the cell and kneeling down to his level.

"Wyatt, what turned you," Leo asked as he looked up at his eldest son. It hurt him to see Wyatt like this especially after he's poured out his heart and soul to raise him. "What got to you son," he asked emotionally.

Wyatt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Come on dad, not this 'what turned you evil' thing again. As I told you, it has nothing to do with good or evil, its all about power simple as that."

"The elders will stop you," Leo warned.

Wyatt gave his evil laugh. "Don't worry, I've got something planned for them. Once Chris and I join as one, nothing will be able to stand in our way not you, your elder friends, not anything." Wyatt stood up. "I've got to be leaving now, especially since our wedding will be soon and sorry dad that you're not invited, but I will be sure to send you an invitation to Chris's coronation." With that said Wyatt left the dungeon and headed back to his bedroom to get Chris for the ceremony.

Before he could open the door the Seer shimmered in, and bowed in front of him. "My liege," she said. "I have made a special potion so that he will be able to conceive your heir," the Seer said holding out her hand with an orange veil in it.

Wyatt slowly took it and examined it. "So this is it," Wyatt asked. "How does it work?"

"Get him to take that, and then by midnight tonight after your wedding, you must plant your seed in him," the Seer explained.

Wyatt smiled knowing this is something he's wanted for a long time. Now with a child he was almost certain that Chris wouldn't leave his side. "Great work, Seer. You will be rewarded for this," Wyatt said very thankfully. "Is everything ready?" He asked referring to the wedding plans.

"Yes my liege, I've prepared the dark priest and everything, it will be in the graveyard as all evil weddings are," the Seer answered.

"Everything is going according to plan, now I just have to get the consort soon to be," Wyatt said as he opened the bedroom door. The Seer knew there was nothing else for her so she shimmered out and into the graveyard. Wyatt saw Chris was still asleep so, he had to think of a way to get him to take this potion. He finally thought of it. The Source conjured up some hot chocolate and poured the potion in. Wyatt knew this was one of Chris's favorite drinks and its rare that he would turn it down. He came and sat on the bed and waited for Chris to finally wake. "Rise and shine sleepy head," Wyatt teased. "Hey I'm sorry about what happened last night, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you," Wyatt lied. He was just trying to warm up to Chris so he'd take the hot chocolate from him. "So, I figured you might be thirsty after all of that running around," he said. "Here," he handed the chocolate to Chris. "Have some hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Chris said very confused. Just a few hours ago Wyatt was trying to force something on him. Now he's being caring like a brother. Chris thought he might as well enjoy it while it last. So he took the cup and drunk every last drop. As soon as he was done he handed the cup right back to Wyatt. "That was good," Chris commented.

Wyatt happily took the cup and set it down. "You're welcome Chris, but I'm sorry, we still have to go through with the wedding."

"What?!" Chris shouted in anger. "I'm not doing it Wyatt and that's my finally answer," Chris said firmly. "You're my brother, and its just incest what you want."

"Well you know what they say," Wyatt replied. "Incest is the best," he said as he got off the bed. "Now come on," he held out his hand. "I don't want us to be late for our wedding."

Chris just pushed his hand away and crawled back further on the bed.

A lot of good that was going to do. Wyatt just grabbed his arm and flamed them both out of the bedroom and to the cemetary. It was dark and pouring down rain. The whole time Chris was struggling and Wyatt was pulling him down towards the colesseum. Half way to the alter Wyatt said, "Chris you might as well stop struggling because you have no choice."

"Yes I do," Chris said back as he continued struggling. "If I don't say 'I do' then we'll never be married," he pointed out.

Wyatt stopped for a moment and turned to Chris, not letting go of his arm. "Is that right, well then you'll just have to say 'I do' then," the twice blessed said.

"Sit back and watch me say I don't"

"Oh really," Wyatt asked and Chris nodded. "Well then you can also sit back and watch me kill our father, if you don't go through with this."

"Wyatt don't you dare threaten him. He has nothing to do with this," Chris pleaded. Even though Leo was never there for him, deep down inside Chris really cared about him. Leo might not have loved him, but Chris will always have love for his father. He could never hate him.

Wyatt smirked seeing that Chris was beginning to give in. "Make your choice, its either you or Leo," Wyatt asked. Chris looked away. Wyatt then continued dragging Chris until he finally reached the altar. He finally placed Chris to where he was standing facing opposite of each other.

There were many demons there to witness the whole ceremony. The Seer was even there. Of course she had to be since she made all the arrangements and had this whole thing set up. No one Chris knew was there. He couldn't believe this was all happening. He was just seconds away from being married to his own brother. There was no escape from this now. There was nothing he could do. He could try running away but in the end Wyatt would catch up to him and bring him back and maybe even kill his father.

Things got even more hectic when the dark priest shimmered in and started to perform the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Through this marriage Wyatt and Chris will join each other as one and commit themselves to one another and no longer shall our lord be alone in his bidding. Now and forever will his new spouse, Christopher Halliwell, will be by his side." The dark priest turned to Wyatt. "Do you, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell take Christopher Perry Halliwell, to be your consort. To honor him, and to full fill his needs. As long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Wyatt said instantly.

The priest then turned to Chris. "And do you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, take Wyatt to be your husband, to commit yourself to him and only to him, and to honor him and obey, and full fill his needs for as long as you shall live?"

Chris didn't want to do it, but he looked straight into Wyatt eyes. 'Say it now or Leo dies, once I snap my fingers,' Wyatt told him telepathically. "I do," Chris said.

Wyatt grinned now knowing him and Chris were now official

The priest finally started to finish the ceremony. "By the evil power vested in me I now pronounce you two joined as one."

As soon as the priest finished his last words Wyatt pulled Chris into a deep passionate kiss. Not wanting the whole demonic world to see he flamed them to their bedroom. Now that they were alone he could do to Chris what he wanted. Wyatt stuck his tongue past Chris's teeth and into his mouth and started claiming his new territory.

Chris couldn't believe this. Just wishing this was a nightmare and that he'd wake up anytime and be right back in the past arguing with the sisters again. He can't believe what he's just done. Now he's married to Wyatt, his own brother, and stuck to him for life until one of them dies. This was all a big mistake that he wanted to take back so badly. Soon he realized what Wyatt was doing and he shoved him off of him and backed away until he fell on the bed.

Wyatt chuckled evilly suspecting this, but he had to plant his seed in Chris as soon as possible. It was already 10:00 pm and in two hours the potion would ware off. He pulled out of his pocket that same blue veil that he gave Chris the night before. "Now my dear consort its time for us to carry out our honeymoon. You know the rules, first we get married and then we make love," Wyatt stated. He then held out the potion for Chris to take. "Now take it so you can make love to me like you did last night."

"No," Chris said as he grabbed the veil and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

Wyatt growled at what Chris just did. That was the last of that potion and Wyatt didn't have time to go make anymore. "That wasn't very nice Chrissie. Fine, we'll just do it the hard way," he said. He then jumped on top of Chris like a lion on its prey. He then pinned Chris down and let Chris try to fight his way out of it. He knew eventually Chris was going to tire himself out, and it wouldn't be long with how hard he was struggling.

Chris knew what Wyatt's intentions were. Heck this is like the millionth time he's done this to him. Chris had to come up with a different approach if he didn't want this to happen to him again. He immediately started punching Wyatt in the face.

It only took one punch for Wyatt to grab Chris's hands and pin them above his head. Just to make sure he said a spell and magically binded his legs to the bed. He then said another spell and magically binded his hands there too. For the rest of the time being he waited for Chris to tired out the rest of his body. Once he knew Chris wasn't going to move, he started ripping of his clothes savagely piece by piece until Chris was wearing nothing. After Chris was naked Wyatt orbed his own clothes off and got right back on top of Chris with both their skin touching. "Now, its time we had a family," was the last thing Wyatt said before he began his hungry assault on Chris's body

* * *

2 months Later... 

Chris was lying on the couch in Leo's arms dying. Leo started crying as Chris finally disappeared.

Chris was sitting in the bedroom watching this whole thing on TV. He was upset, but part of him was angry. How could his father not tell that wasn't him especially since he couldn't heal him from that stab Gideon did. Leo should have been smart enough to figure out that you can't heal demons.

Now he was crying. Everyone in the past now thinks he's dead so they won't be coming after him, which means he's trapped here forever. He looked down at his stomach. After one month of the vomiting and headaches Wyatt finally decided to tell him the truth about him being pregnant and the potion and everything. He's now carrying a monster in his stomach. What was he to do now.

Right then there was a pair of strong arms that wrapped around him. He already knew it was Wyatt. Every since Chris has concieved, Wyatt hasn't left him alone for more than five minutes, afraid of what could happen while he was away. He wasn't going to take any chances of Chris or his baby getting hurt.

"Soon we will have a family my love," Wyatt whispered in his ear kissing it. "Soon..."

Chris was still crying. "Wyatt why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you Chris, and now we can be a family," Wyatt answered. "And soon it will be time for you coronation."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm working on two stories at the same time so you know how hectic that can be and sorry this is probably not as good as the previous chapters.

I know it was a little bit rushed and its a little bit long, but I wanted to get to the part where Chris gets pregnant.

So yeah and here's the bad news. Right now I've gotten here so I don't know what to put next so if anyone has any ideas please share.

**Oh and don't forget to submit a review. Please don't just add my story to your favorites and not submit a review because I want to know how it is and I want to know your opinions and if I get enough reviews maybe i'll continue.**

**Special thanks to: Rosemarykiss, andrewhot, 1tru3lov3, Weeping Angel, Briankrause, MelindaPotter, KB22, lexi-charmed, Brownie888Babe, Liz9, SPEEDIE22 for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed** **or any of the characters except for Pascal but he's dead so nevermind**

Warning: Does include male on male action, Male pregnacy, and rape.

If you don't like anything that I just mentioned then leave, but I don't know why I'm saying this because I'm sure if you didn't like it you wouldn't have read all the way up to this chapter so on with it then

* * *

Wyatt was sitting at the head of the table in a meeting with his twelve best demons. Six were on each side. No one sat at the other end of the table because there was only one Lord of the Underworld and that was Wyatt Halliwell. If anyone were to even think of opposing him they'd be demolished within minutes if they were lucky. 

The blonde man looked around the room from demon to demon. It was dark and the only light source there was were candles in the middle of the table. The meeting had been going on for about an hour now and Wyatt really wanted to get home. This is the first time in months that he's left Chris by himself for this long. Knowing how he was, Wyatt made sure to clear the room of any sharp objects since his little brother would attempt suicide again and would use anything that was sharp to do so.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the double doors opened and in came Chris. He didn't look to happy. Of course he wasn't. Being four months pregnant sure takes the happiness out of you when you're waking up every morning and puking up what you had just ate the night before. Plus handling all those new powers must be a pain. Especially now that he can flame in and out just about anywhere he wants, but Wyatt's grounded it to where he can't leave the mansion.

"Chris, what are you doing here," Wyatt asked angrily. "I thought I told you to stay in bed...Can you wait five more minutes and I'll be there." Though Chris might have had powers to defend himself he was still out in the open making himself a clean target for anyone to attack, whether it be one of those demons he was having a meeting with or anyone who'd just randomly orb in.

Chris shrugged and just rolled his eyes and proceeded to roam the room. "I don't have to listen to you, Wyatt...I can do whatever I want," he said back. "And why come back to bed, its not like I want you there anyway," he continued on knowing it was only going to provoke Wyatt. Not only that, but it would make him look like he didn't have control over Chris in front of his minions and that wouldn't look to good. Thinking about all of this Chris thought of doing something to make him more angry. As he paced around he caught sight of a demon looking at his stomach. "What are you looking at," he growled.

The demon quickly took his eyes off of Chris's stomach. "Nothing," he said as he turned and looked straight, not wanting to look anywhere near Wyatt's consort, knowing how he could be at times like this.

Chris glared at the demon for a good before blinking and causing that demon to be consumed by flames. He laughed as he watched the demon cry out until he was turned to ashes. "I never get tired of seeing that," Chris muttered to himself smiling as he looked at the ashes of what use to be a demon.

Wyatt's face turned red with angry as he clenched his jaw. That was one of his best demons, and this isn't the first time Chris has vanquished one of his minions. As a matter of fact just about every time Wyatt was in a meeting Chris would come in and flame one or more demons if he got the chance. That was the fifth one Chris has killed this week and it was only Tuesday, not to mention all the other ones he's killed in the previous weeks.

Wyatt pounded the table so hard, causing all the demons to jump a little, as he stood up. "Will you excuse me for a moment," he said with a fake smile. The demons nodded and Wyatt walked over to Chris and grabbed him by his wrist, ignoring his protest, and dragged him out of the room. Once out of the room, Wyatt shut the door making sure no demon could hear what was going on. "What is your problem," Wyatt grunted.

"Hmm lets see," Chris said as he tilted his head to the side. "Besides you keeping me here against my will, forcing me to be your sex slave, and impregnating me, nothing," he replied to Wyatt's question. With the way things are going right now Chris would rather be back in the past with pregnant Piper yelling at him twenty four seven than this. Life with Wyatt sucked more than anything.

Wyatt nearly blew fire at what Chris said. It apparently was a joke to him and Wyatt didn't have no time for jokes, especially with the non stop attacks from the elders trying to bring Leo back, but always Wyatt was able to stop them. He had to have Leo for leverage until Chris's coronation, and then after that, he'd do away with him. Once Chris is coroneted there will be no way out unless one of them dies.

Wyatt threw out his arm and grabbed Chris's jaw. "Don't get smart with me Christopher," Wyatt warned. "Don't think because I've allowed you to come out of the bedroom means that I'm just going to let you do what ever you want. You being able go anywhere right now is a privilege not a right. You keep forcing my hand on this and I'll be forced to do something that I just might regret."

Aggressively Chris pushed Wyatt's hand off of him and pushed him back a little. "Please, I highly doubt there's anything else you can do to me that is much worse than living in this hell hole you've got me in," Chris said coldly. "And then you wanna talk about rights? You might as well take them all from me because I have none what so ever. All I'm aloud to do is sleep, get raped on a daily basis by my brother, and vomit. That's all."

Keeping his temper under a firm rein Wyatt moved in closer towards Chris. He knows because Chris is pregnant his hormones are probably going wild, causing him to be a serious pain. "Chris, I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by fighting me on this subject but you know in the end I will win, so why don't you make this easier on yourself and go back to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning," Wyatt said silkily. "Now go to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. "Wyatt, you're not my mother and I don't have to listen to you.," Chris said. He then proceeded back to the door that Wyatt had shut. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said about to open it.

Wyatt quickly pulled Chris back saying, "where do you think you're going?"

"Back to the meeting to blow up some more demons," Chris replied.

"No you're not, you're going back to bed like I said," Wyatt firmly said.

"Wyatt how many times do I have to tell you...I don't have to listen to you and I can do whatever I want, and I'll go to bed when I feel like it," Chris said pulling his arm away from Wyatt. He headed towards the door and before he could open it all the way, Wyatt shut it with TK. Chris tried pulling on it but it was sealed shut. He turned back to Wyatt, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Open the fucking door Wyatt," Chris said demandingly.

Wyatt shook his head saying, ". Have you taken your tonic?"

"What, that nasty stuff the Seer gives me, hell no and I'm not going to," Chris replied firmly. Ever since he's been pregnant the Seer comes to him just about every night and tells him to take a tonic that is suppose to make him feel better but all it only makes him feel even worse. For the past couple of days he been just flushing it down the sink to avoid drinking the stuff.

Now Wyatt was really angry. That tonic wasn't only for Chris, it was for their baby and now Chris isn't taking it. He made sure to keep his temper down. He didn't want to do anything to that might hurt Chris or the baby. "Chris you need to go get some sleep, now this is my finally warning before I flame you back to the bed myself."

Chris stared Wyatt in the eyes and knew he was serious. He stayed there staring for a minute before he grunted and walked off heading back to the room.

Wyatt smiled once he saw Chris was out of sight. He really didn't want to do that to Chris but it was for his own good as well as the baby's. The only thing he wish he had done was got a hug and kiss from him before he left, but he knew he could get one later on that night. Just thinking about a kiss made Wyatt's cock go hard. Gosh, Chris looked so hot when he's angry. Standing there arguing with him just made Wyatt want to push him up against the wall and fuck him like no other, but he knew he couldn't. With the way Chris struggled it would risk hurting his heir and Wyatt didn't want that to happen.

He waited for his hard on to go down before he went back in the room. He couldn't go in there and let his minions see a huge bulge in his pants. Sitting down he got back to the topic him and the other demons were discussing before Chris had interrupted. "So lets get back to the coronation shall we?..."

* * *

Finally making it to his room Chris slammed the door behind him, hard, not caring who heard. Words couldn't express how much he hated Wyatt right now. If he could he'd set Wyatt on fire with his new powers, but the baby wouldn't kill its own father, that's the only reason why Wyatt's still alive or else he would have been ashes four months ago. 

He went under the bed and pulled out a photo album that he's always kept hidden, he had to or else he knew Wyatt would destroy it being the evil warlock he was. This was the only thing Chris had left of his family. Everything else was on display at the museum that use to be the manor.

As he flipped through the pages he came to a stop. He kept looking at this one picture of him and his mom. It was on his fourteenth birthday. The last picture they took before she died. A tear fell down his eyes as he started to think about his mother's death. What hurt him more was, he was there when it all happened.

_Flashback..._

_Fourteen year old Chris had just woken up from a nightmare. He couldn't sleep. For awhile now he's been having nightmares and he doesn't know why. Slowly he got out of his bed and proceeded down the hallway to his mothers room. Just about every time he had a nightmare he'd go and sleep with his mom. Though some said he was a little bit to old for that but he didn't care, he was scared and he knew that his mother wouldn't let anything happen to him._

_Once he was there, he slightly opened the door a crack and stuck his head in, come to find out his mother wasn't there. Chris started panicking. It was very unlikely that his mother wouldn't be in bed. He then heard screaming coming from outside. It sounded like his aunts. Immediately he headed for the front door, but before he could get down the stairs he heard the door fly open. Anxious to know what it was, Chris waited at the head of the stairs waiting for it to come out. He sighed with relief seeing his mother and his Aunts walk by._

_"Mom," Chris called getting them all to look up at him._

_"Chris go back to bed sweetie," Piper said a little frightened. _

_Chris maybe was fourteen but he could tell there was something not right here. "But mom, I had a nightmare," Chris said back._

_"Go back to bed sweetie I'll be there in a moment," Piper repeated. She knew what was about to happen and she didn't want her son to see it. Phoebe had a premonition and they knew this had to happen. As much as Piper didn't want this, there was nothing else she could do about it._

_"But mom-" Chris continued, but before he could get anything else out a horde of demons shimmered in._

_The sisters focused their attention back on the demons. Piper lifted her hands and started blowing away. The demons then began hurling energy balls at the Charmed Ones left and right. Paige kept orbing them back best she could while Phoebe used her telepath power to send the energy balls back also. The whole fight continued for a while until two dark lighters shimmered in behind Paige and Phoebe. They loaded their crossbows and fired them straight into Phoebe and Paige's chest. The sisters cried out in pain before they both fell to the floor and collapsed._

_Piper, who saw this, quickly lifted her hands and blew up the darklighters. She then looked and saw Chris still standing there at the top of the stairs watching the whole thing. "Chris get out of here now!" She cried._

_"But mom I-" _

_"Go!" She yelled as another demon shimmered in. Before Piper could turn her attention to that demon she was struck with an energy ball sending her flying into a mirror that was on the wall before she fell on her back. As soon the demon was sure Piper wasn't going to get up he shimmered out along with his other demon clan._

_Chris, seeing his mom lie there on the floor helplessly, ran over to her aid. He picked Piper up so that her upper body was off the floor. "Mom," he whispered._

_Piper slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Chris," she whispered back reaching out and touching his face._

_"I'm gonna get you help I promise," Chris said._

_"No, its too late," Piper said feeling her life drain away._

_"No, it can't be," Chris said with a few tears dropping down his face._

_"Shh," Piper whispered putting a finger on his lip. "I need you to be strong."_

_"Mom please don't leave me," Chris begged._

_"I'm sorry Chris, its just my time," she said. "I just wanted you to know, Chris that though you may have disappointed Leo, you have never once disappointed me. You'll always be my little Peanut. Remember, part of me will always be with you," Piper said as she slowly faded._

_"No, I can't live without you mom," Chris whispered before he saw Piper close he eyes. "Mom," Chris said but there was no answer. Piper laid there, motionless. "Mom," he said even louder, but still Piper still just laid there. "Mom," Chris cried out as he began to cry on her chest, knowing that she was gone._

_(Song was played at Andy's funeral)_

**_man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries _**

**_and high above the church bells start to ring _**

**_and as the heaviness the body oh the heaviness settles in _**

**_somewhere you can hear a mother sing _**

then it's one foot then the other as you step out onto the road 

**_how much weight? how much weight? _**

**_then it's how long? and how far? _**

**_and how many times before it's too late? _**

**_calling all angels  
calling all angels  
walk me through this one  
don't leave me alone  
calling all angels  
calling all angels  
we're cryin' and we're hurtin'  
and we're not sure why... _**

_"Mom," Chris yelled as he saw the men from the hospital putting her in a body bag and zipping her up. "Mommy!" he continued yelling. Victor pulled him into a deep hug trying to block his view from it all, but Chris continued crying for his mom the whole time._

_End of flashback..._

Once the flashback was over Chris fell down on the bed and cried himself to sleep with his face in the photo album.

* * *

Chris was awakened by someone running their hands through his hair. He rolled over so that it would stop. He hated when someone would run their hands through his hair, especially when he's trying to sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Wyatt standing over him. Right now he was the last person Chris wanted to see, especially after the memory he just had. 

"Glad to see you're awake little brother," Wyatt said with a smile.

"How long have I been out," Chris asked seeing as it was still night time and he knew he had to have slept through the night.

"Nearly a day," Wyatt answered. "I came here last night to find you in a deep sleep," he went on. He then caught sight of something Chris was laying on. He levitated Chris high enough off the bed so he could pick it up. "What is this," he asked as he flipped through the book. He saw pictures of him and Chris along with the rest of the family. This angered Wyatt a lot. He wanted nothing that would remind him of his Aunts or his mother. Her death did affect him too, and that was just his way of dealing with it. By blocking all memories of her out. He turned to Chris ready to yell at him, but stopped when he saw circles around his eyes. It was obvious that Chris had been crying. "Chris, what's wrong," Wyatt asked very concerned.

"Nothing," Chris lied.

Wyatt looked back in the photo album and looked at the picture Chris was looking at and understood exactly why Chris had been crying. "Chris it wasn't you fault," Wyatt said referring to the death of their mother. "There was nothing you could do."

"Yeah right, Wyatt," Chris said back in disbelief. "If it wasn't for me being there she might not have been so distracted and she might have been able to save herself."

Wyatt sat on the bed and pulled his brother close to him and held him. "Chris, you couldn't have known what would happen. If its anyone's fault, its Leo's. He should have been down there looking after them instead of his other charges. If he hadn't have been to busy out saving the world instead of looking after his own family, they would still be here." There was a long moment of silence before Wyatt decided to break it. "Look," Wyatt said with a different tone. "Chris this is why you must become my consort, so we can join as one, and then you won't ever have to worry about losing anyone again. Your ceremony will be shortly and I need you to please cooperate with me on this."

Instantly Chris pulled away from Wyatt. "No," Chris replied coldly. "I won't Wyatt, you know this is what killed mom. Evil, and you're becoming a part of it."

"How many times do I have to tell you," Wyatt said. He was more than angry now. "Its not about good or evil its all about power. Its as simple as that."

"Are you listening to yourself. Have you forgotten everything mom died for? You're just throwing it all away," Chris stated.

"I don't have time for this," Wyatt pointed out. "You need to come with me now," Wyatt ordered holding out his hand for Chris to take.

"No," Chris replied. "I'm not doing it."

Wyatt smirked at him. "I had a feeling you were going to act like this so I whipped up a little surprise for ya," Wyatt said. He snapped his fingers and two demons appeared with Leo.

"Dad," Chris said running up to him.

"Hold it right there," Wyatt said stopping Chris in his tracks. Wyatt gave a signal and the demon held an athame up to Leo's throat, threatening the kill him.

"Let him go Wyatt," Chris hissed.

"Not until you agree to the ceremony, my love. Now make your choice, its either you or Leo," Wyatt said holding out his hand once again for Chris to take.

"Fine," Chris agreed.

Wyatt smiled and flamed them both out.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so long. I didn't expect it to be**

**By the way, I don't know how Piper really died but this is how she died in my story okay? Just so we're clear.**

**Now please hit that button that says review. I really want reviews on this chapter because I worked really hard on it so please.**

**Oh and you guys can thank Briankrause for the update. He gave me all these ideas so be sure to thank him.**

**Special thanks to: sierra, Weeping Angel, lexi-charmed, Briankrause, Kelly82, andrewhot, Sandy Murray, KB22, MelindaPotter, SPEEDIE22, whiteninjetti, criminally charmed for your reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed**

Warning: Does include male on male action, Male pregnacy, and rape.

If you don't like anything that I just mentioned then leave, but I don't know why I'm saying this because I'm sure if you didn't like it you wouldn't have read all the way up to this chapter so on with it then.

* * *

Chris stood there in the Underworld and watched as dozens of demons gathered around. There was nowhere left to run or hide. He was now pregnant and married to Wyatt. Now in just a few moments he was going to be Wyatt's consort and rule beside him. This was the last thing he wanted. He remembered the story that his mom had told him when his Aunt Phoebe became Cole's consort. At least she had her sisters to help her out of it. The only family Chris had was his father who resented him for the first twenty years of his life. Wyatt now had Leo as a prisoner, using him to get Chris to obey every command he asked for. Chris no longer even considered Wyatt family after all he's put him through. 

Chris was brought back to the world when he felt a broad arm wrapped around his should. Just the touch of his brother these days was enough to send chills down his back. "Chris, I don't know why you're still fighting this. You're mine now. You belong to me," Wyatt said possessively. "And once this is done you will learn to obey me understand."

"You're sick you know that. First you force me to marry you, then you get me pregnant, and now your making me you consort. How fucking twisted can you get? Oh yeah and lets not forget you're holding our father prison," Chris hissed back at Wyatt. Chris might have been down, but he wasn't going out without a fight. He was going to fight until the end.

Wyatt just chuckled. Chris always knew just how to flatter him. "Chris, Chris, Chris whatever am I to do with you," he said. "I might be sick and twisted, but if being sick and twisted means that I get what I want then so be it, and right now I want you as my consort and that's what I'm going to get."

"I hate you for this," Chris said.

"Well little brother, hate me all you want for now, but soon you will love me as I love you," Wyatt purred with lust in his voice. He then snapped his fingers for his minions to bring in Leo. Wyatt smirked as he saw his own father trying to resist as the demons took him down to the alter.

"Wyatt let him go, you have me isn't that what you want," Chris asked.

"Yes it is Christopher, but I can't have you running out on me during the coronation so I have to have some leverage," Wyatt replied. Wyatt didn't know why Chris was always defending Leo. The man made his childhood a living hell for crying out loud. To add insult to injury he walked out on him and Chris when their mom died, but Wyatt had big plans for Leo. Something that Chris wouldn't even see coming. Wyatt started to smile just thinking about his plans.

Chris continued looking around as he saw the demons all setting up. He wanted to run, but there were two things holding him back. One was his father. There was no telling what Wyatt would do to him. Whatever it was he couldn't let him die. He promised his mom that he would always do the right thing no matter what and if that meant saving Leo was the right thing to do then that means he had to do it.

"You're a sick bastard, Wyatt you know that," Chris pointed out. Right now if he had his powers he'd have sent Wyatt to the moon. The only power he has now are the babie's powers and they won't allow him to do anything to hurt Wyatt in anyway what so ever. That's just one thing he hated about the power. If he were to name everything he hated about it, he'd just go on and on for days

Wyatt smirked at Chris saying, "yeah that's right. I am, and if being a sick bastard means that I get what I want, I guess I'm just as sick as them all, because I always get what I want. And right now I want you and that's what I'm going to have." At first he found Chris's little resistant act amusing but now, he's fed up.

"What you're doing to dad is down right evil you monster," Chris hissed at him trying to get away and go over to his father.

Lucky for Wyatt he had the reflexes of a cat. He quickly pulled Chris back against his and tightened his grip around his waist. "It might be evil Chris, but look at me and see if I give a damn," Wyatt replied very coldly.

Chris has never seen Wyatt this angry before. He guesses that all he's doing is setting him over the top, but Chris feels as though he has a right to act this way, especially since its against his will. Some days Chris wishes that it had been him to die instead of his mother because of all this. Wherever his mom is at, Chris is sure she's looking down at this. She must really be disappointed. Chris felt like he let his mother down, since he couldn't save Wyatt. Now it was only a matter of minutes before he's stuck to Wyatt for the rest of his life.

"I hate you Wyatt," Chris growled at him trying to break free.

Wyatt held on to Chris even tighter, so now Chris was in pain whenever he moved. No one was Wyatt losing him now. Not after making a spell to go back in time, impregnating him, and forcing him to marry him. Chris might think its a joke, but to Wyatt this is a matter of life and death. "You can hate me all you want, but I promise you that after the ceremony you will love me just as much as I love you."

"I will never love an evil asshole like you," Chris said back.

"What did you just call me Christopher," Wyatt asked angrily.

"Nothing o might source," Chris said. "At least nothing that isn't true about you," he added.

That was the final straw. Wyatt was not taking anymore insults. Chris has gotten away with more than any demon who Wyatt has ever dealt with before. If Chris had been a demon and not Wyatt's brother/lover then he would have been vanquished twenty two years ago.

Wyatt unwrapped his arm from around Chris's waist and violently, but not too violently seeing as he didn't want to hurt his child, pushed him against the Underworld walls. Before Chris could make a move Wyatt came over and pined him there. With one hand he held Chris's arms above his head, and binded them there magically. With the other he grabbed Chris's jaw and forced him to look at him. "You listen here little brother, I've overlooked alot of things ,but right now you're over stepping your boundaries. The way you're acting you are up a creek without a paddle. Now you listen and you listen good. You will stop insulting me do you hear me, or else," Wyatt warned.

Chris, having been pinned in between the Underworld walls and his brother, was scared, but he knew he couldn't show it. That would only give way to Wyatt and Chris couldn't let that happen, so he had to stay strong. "Or else you'll what huh, Wyatt. You've already done all that you can do to me. You killed my fiance, you got me pregnant against my will, and you're holding dad as a prisoner. I doubt there's anything worse."

"Oh there's a lot more that I can do to you Chrissie," Wyatt taunted. "You know there's no use for me to keep Leo around, so lets say he dies."

"Wyatt don't you dare threaten him," Chris said back.

Wyatt started to smile, seeing as he was getting through to Chris. If anything works its family. Chris has always had that weak spot for loving his family. "Well then, I suggest you stop with the insults don't you," Wyatt suggested. "One more insult out of you and dad will pay the price for it."

"You hurt dad and I promise you that this child I'm carrying of yours will die," Chris said.

"Now, now, little brother, if you do that, then I have to get you to take another potion and rape you again," Wyatt warned him. "You don't want that now do you, and I will still kill Leo."

"No," Chris grunted.

"That a boy," Wyatt said running his hands through Chris's hair.

Chris quickly pushed Wyatt's hand off. "I'm not you're pet Wyatt and I'd appreciate it, if you'd stop treating me that way. So quit running your hands through my hair, because I don't like."

"Well Chrissy boy I can do to you whatever I want to," Wyatt said. "Remember you're mine now. You belong to me," Wyatt said very possessively. "You're my lover, my prince, and soon you will be my consort. Then just wait till we have a family of our own," Wyatt said as he started to rub on Chris's stomach.

Chris finally caught onto what Wyatt was talking about. It was the child he was carrying. "That's not my child," Chris stated. "I'm only carrying this little beast in my stomach. Trust me, if I could, I'd tear it out of my stomach in a heart beat."

Wyatt gave a slight chuckle. "How can you deny your own flesh and blood Chris. That baby is apart of you too."

"Like I said, its not mine, its all yours and yours only, don't you even put that on me," Chris said back. Wyatt was really getting on his nerves. He must know everything that bugs him because he's really pushing it. Chris never liked the idea of this baby in the first place so why would Wyatt put it on him like that. A baby shouldn't ever come from rape. At least that's what Chris was taught from his mother.

"We'll talk about this later, after our coronation," Wyatt said. "So lets go," Wyatt said grabbing one of Chris's arms and dragging him down the alter, with Chris struggling the whole way. Half way down the isle Wyatt whispered to Chris, "walk or as I said, Leo dies." This time Wyatt was actually going to follow through with his threat. He was fed up with Chris disobeying him and not taking his threats seriously, so now he's going to have to show him that he means business or else Chris will just think he's a joke.

Chris, hearing these thoughts from Wyatt, reluctantly started to walk. He was an empath. That's the only power he has that Wyatt doesn't know about, and he can't find out about it either. If he does then Chris is more than sure that Wyatt will strip him of that power too and thats the only power Chris has to defend himself.

Wyatt finally reached the alter. The first thing he did was opened a book. He searched for the right page that he needed. After finding the right page he looked up and looked around at every demon that was there, which were only high leveled ones. "Today," he started out. "We witness the dawning of a new era. Demons of the Underworld," he spoke to them. "You will have a new master, only second to me. My brother Christopher Halliwell, will now become my partner and consort."

Leo looked on as his eldest took advantage of his youngest. He knew the only reason why Chris was doing this was because of him. He only wishes that he had never treated Chris so badly as a child and now its too late. After the ceremony, Chris will be forever changed. He won't be able to say how sorry he is, even if he wanted to. Leo can't help but blame himself for whats going on. Maybe if he had not been so hard headed and realized what Wyatt was becoming, then he'd would have been able to stop it, but no. He thought Wyatt was a prize son. A son that could never do good. The holder of excalibur and the twice blessed son of a whitelighter and good witch. Wyatt was the exact opposite now. The source of all evil. Lord of the Underworld, a warlock, and worst of all a rapist. Poor Chris has to suffer more only to keep Leo alive.

Wyatt continued on with the ceremony. He conjured up an athame. The book said that their blood had to be combined into one, and that's just what Wyatt was going to do. First, he cut Chris's wrist, and then his own. Then he pressed the wounds together, and blood was dripping out the both of them. "In this night and in this our I call upon the ancient power, bring the power to us brothers to, help us gain the power we knew, the power that bestows in us, let it be controlled by love and lust. The power of two we now will hold, and let us cross through loves threshold."

As the blood dripped and Wyatt said the spell his powers began to grow far more than anything the magical world has ever faced. Now no one will be able to stop him. Except one person. Chris.

Not only was Wyatt's power growing but so was Chris's. He was now able to use flaming or anything that Wyatt could do without even having to use the baby's powers. One thing that surprised Chris was he didn't feel any different about Wyatt. He thought the spell would make him start feeling the way towards Wyatt, that Wyatt felt towards him. Something must have backfired. No it couldn't have. If it did then Wyatt's power wouldn't have been able to grow, and neither would Chris's. Maybe the spell just wasn't what Wyatt thought it was. At least Wyatt was getting what he wanted, which was more power.

* * *

"My lord," the Seer said shimmering into Wyatt's meeting room. Wyatt was scheduled for a meeting in a few minutes and the Seer just knew that he was going to be here. Its here job. She knows where Wyatt is at all times. For the past couple of days, Wyatt has given her strict orders to watch Chris. 

"Yes sir," Wyatt asked. "How is he?" Wyatt asked concerned for his new consort and lover. Soon to be father of his child.

"The baby in him is growing faster than expected," she said.

"Is that a bad thing," Wyatt asked.

"No my leige," she said quickly. "As a matter of fact that is a very good thing. That means the baby is due any day now," she said smiling.

"Thank you Seer, you have done well," Wyatt said as he walked up to her. "Now its time that you got what you deserved," Wyatt smirked evily. Right then Wyatt conjured an athame. The Seers eyes grew in confusion as to what Wyatt was going to do with that. Before she could say a word Wyatt stuck her with it in her stomach.

"What are you doing," the Seer asked faintly as her life started to drift away.

"You have served me well, Seer," Wyatt stated. "But sorry, I can't have you betraying me the same way you betrayed my Aunt Phoebe now can I?" The Seer cried out in pain before she was engulfed by flames and disappeared. "Music to my ears," Wyatt whispered to himself happy for what he had just done. Wyatt couldn't take any chances with the Seer. He knew just exactly how she was. Though he didn't know if she really would betray him or not, but he couldn't risk it. That child Chris was carrying was very important to him and he couldn't just let the Seer do to Chris what she did to Phoebe and steal it out of his womb. The only reason why he kept her alive this long was because she was the only one who knew how to take care of Chris while he was pregnant. Otherwise he would have killed her along time ago, but there was no need for her anymore, now that Wyatt knows that the baby will be along shortly.

* * *

Chris stood out on the balcony of the mansion and watched as all of the chaos went by. This was now the world he lived in. He could remember when the city was full of life and beauty. Now that Wyatt has taken over its full of darkness and despair. Things Chris never thought he'd dream of seeing in all the years that he was growning up. To make matters worse it was his brother that was causing all of this and it was with the help of his own self. Though Chris was not physically doing any harm to anyone, he partially felt responsible for this. Its because of him that Wyatt got a great power increase. 

Not only is Wyatt taking over the world but he's holding Chris here as his prisoner. Well not technically as a prisoner. He has been treating Chris like he's a prince. He even gave Chris a demon to do his bidding. Chris is still not aloud to leave the mansion but he can go anywhere in the mansion he pleases.

The pregnancy Chris is going through is only taken a toll for the worse. The baby is now moving inside of him from day to day and its been really painful. Chris just wishes this thing would hurry up and come out already. He's tired of waking up with vomiting and all those headaches that he hates so much.

And talk about parents Chris misses his so much. He hasn't seen Leo since the day of the coronition. Though it might have only been a couple of days ago, it feels like he hasn't seen his dad in two years. Wyatt won't allow. At least not for now. Why was he doing this to Chris when he knows it pains him not to see his father.

"Because I love you Chris," Wyatt said coming up from behind and wrapping his arm around Chris possessively. "And I don't want you getting hurt by the memories he brings. I know you might not see it now Chris but its for your own good as well as our childs," Wyatt explained.

"Please Wyatt," Chris said pushing his arm off of him. "You don't care nothing for my own good. All you care about is yourself and you only," Chris said angrily. "I'm nothing more to you than just a sex object and a thing to carry you evil child in."

"That's not true and you know that," Wyatt said a little hurt as he wrapped his arm back around Chris again. "Soon the whole world will be ours and no one will stand in our way. Don't worry about the elders. I've already tooken care of them, and now there's only us."

"Wyatt why are you doing this," Chris asked sadly. "I know you're good. Please if there is any good memory of my brother in there then you'll stop this."

"Chris how many time's have I told you," Wyatt said frustrated that he had to repeat this to his brother. "Its not about good and evil anymore its all about power. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be and the sooner that you realize there's nothing you can do to stop everything that's going on the more better off you'll be."

"No, as soon as I'm rid of you the better off I will be then," Chris hissed.

Wyatt smiled at Chris saying, "you do not know how gorgeous you look when you're resisting little brother, but I always get what I want in the end." Wyatt then began kissing Chris's neck, wanting to just taste him since he hasn't done so in a long time.

Chris quickly tried to fight Wyatt off, but Wyatt was taller and alot more stronger than he was. "Wyatt stop," Chris begged.

"No way baby," Wyatt said as he moved from kissing to sucking on Chris neck, holding down his hands so that Chris couldn't try to keep pushing him away. He was leaving a big purple hickey right on him. Wyatt was really starting to get turned on. He was growing a hard on about the size of Texas and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He wanted Chris right there and right now. Moving from Chris's neck Wyatt pressed his lips hard against Chris's. As he deepend the kiss he began to push Chris back further and futher until he finally pushed Chris down onto the bed. Now that he had Chris to himself he could do whatever. Using TK to shut the balcony doors Wyatt got on top of Chris and began sucking on every inch of skin he could find.

Chris cried as this whole thing went on begging Wyatt to stop again and again. Chris knew that since Wyatt hasn't felt him in a long time he's going to want to do it. Once Wyatt got on top of him, Chris started struggling as much as he could, but it just wasn't enough. All Wyatt had to do was lay on top of him as he squirmed around and just kiss him wherever he wanted. Soon Chris couldn't take much more of this. He was started to feel a pain that was highly unusual for him.

"Wyatt stop it!" he shouted, but Wyatt only continued devouring Chris. "Stop it!" Chris said again, but still Wyatt ignored him. "I said stop!" Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. This time Wyatt got sent flying back into the wall. Chris knew exactly how that happened and unfortunatley it wasn't him who did it.

"What the hell was that for," Wyatt shouted towards Chris. As Wyatt got up and started to approach Chris he came in contact with a sight he never thought he'd see today. This was not a good day for this. He saw Chris's pants and the bed was all wet, and Chris was just laying there in pain.

"Wyatt my water just broke," Chris shouted. "Do something," Chis said angry. The baby was getting worse. It started crawling around his stomach, ready to come out.

"Don't worry baby, I knew this would happen so I made a spell so that you won't feel any pain," Wyatt said reaching in his pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Wyatt hurry up and say the damn spell!!" Chris cried. He really wanted this pain to be over more than anything.

"Patience, my dear, patience," Wyatt said as he unfolded the paper. "Life by life, day by day, bring the power as I say, a child is to be born I see, so bring the power and life to me," Wyatt chanted. Soon Chris's stomach opened and a beautiful little baby flamed out. Wyatt cuddled him and held him up to his chest, after he wrapped him in a blanket. "Well Christopher, meet our son Ridge Matthew Halliwell," Wyatt said smiling.

"Ahhh!!" Chris cried out again.

"What's wrong this time," Wyatt said frustrated of hearing Chris cry out in pain.

"I'm not done delivering yet," Chris answered.

"What?! That's impossible, I was only suppose to have one child," Wyatt said.

"Shut up and get this thing out of me now!" Chris demanded.

Wyatt quickly set down baby Ridge next to Chris and picked up that same piece of paper and chanted the spell again. Chris's stomach opened up for a second time and out came another baby boy. "Well Christopher, looks like we have another one. Say hello to our other son, Hayden Christopher Halliwell," Wyatt said.

* * *

**I know you've probably seen these names in other stories but I got permission from the authors to use them so don't think I stole them**

**I'm sorry, I know it probably wasn't as good as you expected it to be but I tried and thanks to all you readers.**

**So please guys if you want me to continue the story just review.**

Special Thanks to: **Blessings in Disguise, KB22, Kelly82, MelindaPorter, Lexi-Charmed, Briankrause, andrewhot, Good Witch, and criminally charmed **for all reviewing the last chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't not own charmed**

Warning: Does include male on male action, Male pregnacy, and rape.

If you don't like anything that I just mentioned then leave, but I don't know why I'm saying this because I'm sure if you didn't like it you wouldn't have read all the way up to this chapter so on with it then.

So I thank all those who reviewed and I think I replied to all of them and if I didn't reply to yours just let me know because I appreciate it when people review and I don't want any of you to think I take that for granted.

* * *

Chris sat there holding his first son Ridge Matthew Halliwell. The twins have been keeping him busy all day and he hasn't been able to get much sleep. When Hayden stops crying the Ridge starts and when Ridge stops then Hayden starts. He's got his hands full, especially since he's getting no help from their father. At least that's what he wants since he left that bastard a couple of days ago and he knows that Wyatt is probably hot on his trail right now. 

Just a few days after they were born, Chris had devised a plan to escape the hell hole Wyatt had him in. Using his telepathy, he was able to tap into his son's power and find a way out of Wyatt's mansion. He was happy that he had his sons to help him out of that little bondage. Though he might have always told Wyatt that he hated his sons and that they were never his, he couldn't deny the fact that these little boys were a part of him, even if they were born through him the wrong way. Chris loves them and he would lay his life down for them in an instant.

So far, for the past couple of days though, Chris had been on the run. He was doing everything he had to, to keep him and his sons away from that monster. Who knows what kind of things that Wyatt would do to them or what he would make them do as they get older. Chris was staying with the Resistance, which he use to be a part of, that was until Wyatt has held him prisoner for so long. Some people didn't even know that he was still alive. Once they heard that Wyatt had killed Bianca they thought Chris was a goner too. It was until they say Chris appear with two kids, that they knew he was alive.

Now that he has Wyatt hot on his trail Chris has to keep moving to a new location everyday so that he doesn't catch up with him. Chris feels like he will die if he has to go back to that life of torcher and hell that Wyatt was putting him through and he'd be damned how much of it his kids could take. They're only a week old and they might not be able to do much, but knowing Wyatt he has special plans for them.

"Come on go to sleep baby boy," Chris pleaded with his first son, Ridge who was still crying. Chris doesn't know what made Wyatt name him Ridge. He's surprised the boy didn't have the name 'Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr.'. Ridge continued to cry and Chris continued holding him close to his chest. "Shh..you're okay little man," Chris whispered. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." As soon as he said that, little Ridge began to stop crying little by little.

"Everything alright," a voice said from behind him. Chris turned around to see a tall man, but not as tall as Wyatt, standing there. He had brown hair and was average built. Chris was happy to see this guy, especially since he hasn't seen him in so long. They both had one thing in common. They both lost their mothers to demon. This guy and Chris were two of the first people to start the Resistance against Wyatt and Chris felt lucky to know him. "Chris, you okay," the man asked again worried.

"I'm fine, Henry," Chris answered his cousin. He smiled at him once before he went back to focusing all his attention to his son. For a long time Chris thought Henry Jr. was dead, along with all of his other cousins. Turned out they escaped and there was still a possibility that the rest of them were still alive. Henry was the only one who stay with the Resistance. "So how have you been for the past couple of years, dear cousin," Chris asked.

"I've been doing fine," Henry replied walking over and taking a seat next to Chris. Henry could sense that Chris was stressed out with the kids and everything. "Do you want me to take him off of your hands for a little bit," he offered. Henry loved kids, though he has none of his own. He never has time for them. Chris nodded and handed his son to Henry who started rocking him back and forwards.

Henry had to learn to do things like this at an early age since he was the oldest and he had two little twin sisters. He sore of knows how Chris feels though its not exactly the same since Chris had boys and Henry's had sister's. After his mother died it was his duty to take care of them, like he knew she would have wanted. He might have been really young but it was up to him to do. The last thing he wanted was his mother to think that he couldn't handle it. It hurt him so much when he had heard the new of her death. Not too much longer before his mom died, was his dad shot down while doing his job. Henry had to become the man of the house then and watch over his mother and sisters, but now his mom was gone, and he didn't even know if his sisters were still alive with all the family spreading out everywhere. As far as he knows, the only living family he has is Chris and those little boys that's it. Like Chris Henry really doesn't consider Wyatt family. He's even gone further to not even considering Leo family. He hated Wyatt for making the world the way he did and Leo for always believing that Wyatt was the perfect child and that he could never do any wrong because he was twice blessed.

Henry was brought back to reality by the sound of his younger cousins crying. He looked down to see that not only was Ridge crying but so was Hayden. It seemed fairly odd that they were both crying at the same time. "I think they're hungry," Henry suggested to Chris.

Chris went and picked up Hayden and held him close to his chest. "What makes you say that," he asked. He wasn't very good at identifying cries from kids, but he knew Henry was.

"This just sounds like a hunger cry to me," Henry said, having no explanation why it was. "Do you have anything for them to eat around here."

"There's two bottles in the fridge for them that I made earlier," Chris said holding his son even closer. He was about to get up but Henry gestured for him to relax.

Henry knew it was hard for Chris to be a parent at this age. It was hard on him to raise his little sisters at his age. "Don't worry I'll get it," he said. He went to the fridge and saw there were two bottle already made with formula. Henry quickly popped them in the microwave and heated them up for a couple of minutes. When they were ready he went and handed one to Chris saying, "be careful its hot." Henry sat down next to him so he could guide him through the whole process. "Now make sure you check it," he warned.

Chris laughed saying, "yeah I forget that every time." He opened the bottle and poured some of the milk on his wrist causing him to cry out in pain. It was sure going to leave a mark in the morning.

Henry couldn't help but to laugh and smile at his cousin. It reminded him of when he use to have to do this. "Just make sure you don't pour too much on you at once," he advised him.

"I can clearly see my mistake," Chris said wiping the milk off of his wrist. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this," Chris sighed referring to being a parent.

Henry rubbed him on the back saying, "don't worry you just have to get used to it. Once you do it'll just be clear sailing from there cuz."

"I know but I'll never get use to this," Chris sadly said. "I mean with all the running I have to keep doing I won't have time to get use to it."

"Then quit running," Henry suggested.

"I have to Henry, or else Wyatt will catch me and I know I'm not going back to that life he had me in," Chris stated.

Henry knew exactly how sick and perverted Wyatt was. As a matter of fact, he's even caught Wyatt making little sexual moves on his little brother but he never thought anything of it until he got older and knew more about what was going on. That only made him angrier at Wyatt. Growing up, him and Wyatt never really got along, since Chris really would always spend time with Henry because Chris considered Henry a best friend. There was nothing more than just that. Neither of them felt any lust or love other than family love towards each other.

"You don't have to run anymore, Chris," Henry said. "Just stay here with me, I can protect you from him."

"No you can't Henry," Chris said back to him. "You know how Wyatt feels about you. He'll kill you if he finds out that you're helping me escape from him."

"I don't care Chris," Henry said. "You're the only family I have now a days and if you go I'll have nothing you hear me. Nothing. I don't even know if my sisters are still alive anymore."

"But Henry.."

"No Chris, I won't loose you too," Henry said stubbornly.

Chris smiled seeing as he wasn't going to win this one. "You know," Chris said with a change of tone. "I can tell that you're a Halliwell or in your case a Matthews, because look at how stubborn you are. I know that must come from your mom's side of the family. Trust me I know because I can be that way sometimes."

"Well what can I say," he laughed.

Chris and Henry just sat there laughing as the kids finally dozed off in their arms. Chris can never remember when he's ever had so much fun. He's really missed his cousin and would give anything to have everyday like this. Without Wyatt torchering him, having fun with his favorite cousin, learing how to take care of his kids. This was all a good thing coming out of a bad situation. Wyatt's little reign over the world might have killed a lot of people, but it definitely brought Henry and Chris closer, and that Chris couldn't be more happier.

Next thing they knew they heard the alarm of the Resistance going off. This scared them both because the only time it would go off is if there was a demon or if Wyatt was near by. Either way that would mean that they have located Chris and the kids and this was not good.

"Please tell me this is a drill," Chris said scared.

"We don't have drills," Henry replied. Quickly Henry ran over and picked up his walky talky to locate his friend to see what might be going on. "Alex can you tell me what's happening that you had to set off the alarm."

At first there was no response, which scared them both. "Henry, Lord Wyatt has found the Resistance and he's now invading the whole place, you've got to get out of there," the voice on the other side said very weakly. It was obvious that a demon must have got to him.

Henry quickly started packing up Chris's things. "Chris you've got to get out of here," Henry demanded. This was the fastest he's ever moved in his life. He had promised Chris that he would protect him and that's exactly what he's going to do. Even if that means laying his own life on the line.

"Not without you," Chris said.

"Chris don't argue with me," Henry yelled, causing Chris to jump a little. "I told you that I was going to make sure that you didn't have to go to that life that Wyatt has you living and I'm not letting that happen, you hear me."

"Yeah, but you also promised me that you'd be there for me," Chris reminded him. "I can't do this alone. Please don't leave me by myself."

"I'm not," Henry said back. "Look just go alright, I will catch up with you later," he added, but from the look in Chris's eyes he could see that Chris wasn't budging. "I promise, alright," he said. Now he could feel that Chris was starting to believe him, because Henry was known for always keeping his promises. "Now go, and hurry," Henry said giving Chris his bags and putting the boys in a carriage. "Follow me, you can use this exit," Henry started leading him to the back door, but before he or Chris could get out the door was immediately shut. Henry turned around to see the Source of all Evil standing right there.

He smirked at both of them saying, "hello little cousin. My, my its been awhile."

"Hello Wyatt," Henry gritted through his teeth.

"Well, well you don't look too happy to see me," Wyatt said as he advanced towards them. "I thought you'd be happy to see your older cousin again after so long."

"Don't play games Wyatt," Henry hissed at his oldest cousin. "You know you and I really never saw eye to eye."

Wyatt chuckled a little. "And I can see that you haven't changed one bit little cousin. I thought you would have been more cooperative seeing as how you're little force was powerless to stop me from coming through this weak barrier you used trying to keep my out. You should have known better than to try to fight fire with fire."

"Well, what can you expect," he said coldly.

"Just what you did," Wyatt smirked.

"What do you want Wyatt," Henry asked.

"Don't play games dear cousin. You know exactly what I want or should I say who I want," Wyatt said eying Chris who was standing scared behind Henry. "I'm here to collect what's mine," he said. "Him," he said pointing to Chris. "He belongs to me and I'm here to bring him and our kids back home to me where they belong. So if you don't mind handing him over and I'll just be on my way and I'll leave you to your duties, with your puny little Resistance."

"Well if you want Chris you're gonna have to go through me first," Henry said bravely. Not many people would have stood up to Wyatt like that, just for Chris. Maybe like one in a million would have done that. Most people would have just handed Chris over to save their lives, but Henry was like most people.

Wyatt smiled saying, "no problem." He snapped his fingers and two demons appear. They went right up and grabbed onto Henry's arms.

"Let him go Wyatt," Chris yelled. Henry was so important to him. He's come so far he doesn't want to loose him now.

"And hello to you too, my dear prince," Wyatt said coming even closer to Chris. "Take him down to the prison, I'll deal with him later," Wyatt said waving his hands to dismiss his minons. Instantly they left with Henry, leaving Chris there by himself. Wyatt had kept advancing on Chris until he finally backed him into a corner. He began to gently touch his cheek. "Oh you don't know how much I've missed you my love."

"Fuck you Wyatt," Chris hissed at him. He did regret it at first because his kids were right there.

"Now, now," Wyatt taunted. "Is that anyway to talk to your husband," Wyatt reminded him. "You're already in trouble with this little escape tempt you pulled, that only makes it strike two. Though I do have to admit, chasing after you was kind of fun. I found this little hunt highly amusing."

"Go to hell," he yelled to him.

Wyatt just laughed. "Do you know how sexy you look when you're trying to stand up to me. Come on now Chrissy, you know that there's no way you can win against me."

"Well then I'll die trying," Chris said.

"You know I'll never kill you my love," Wyatt stated as he ran his hands through Chris's hair. "You're my everything. I can't and I refuse to live without you. I'll never let you go."

"Might as well because I'm not going anywhere with you," Chris said.

"Still just as stuck up as usual," Wyatt laughed. "I'm not worried because you're coming back with me whether you want to or not," he said.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," Chris said.

"Then a snowball must have a chance in hell because you're coming home to me, " Wyatt said. "You have no clue as to how much I want you right now," Wyatt said.

"How about you go and take that little love speech and find a little demon to fuck with," Chris suggested. "I'm sure they'd be willing to relieve you of you're little frustrations."

"Maybe, but none of them are you," he said. "I only want you and you are what I'm going to get," he said with his voice full of lust. "So stop resisting and start obeying me," Wyatt ordered.

"Fuck you asshole," Chris hissed like a venomous snake.

Wyatt instantly backhanded him hard leaving a red mark on Chris's check. When Chris finally turned and looke at him again, he saw the anger in Wyatt's eyes. Wyatt painfully grabbed Chris's chin saying, "what have I told you about calling me names. Now you will stop calling me names and you will start loving me and respecting me as your husband do you understand me."

"Just kill me and get it over with," Chris said. "Because I will never love you. I would never respect a monster like you. All I have is hate for things like you."

Wyatt then pressed him up against the wall saying, "oh but you will little brother, trust me on that." He began kissing and sucking on Chris's neck, leaving marks everywhere. He then bit him on the neck almost as hard as he can, leaving a huge bite mark on his skin that would be there for a long time. "Now that I have left my mark on you.." Wyatt began kissing up to Chris's lips inch by inch.

"Get the fuck away from me," Chris shouted, pushing Wyatt back. Wyatt didn't go back that far back. Chris still was holding his kids in the carriage, and he was only able to use one hand. If that wasn't bad enough, Wyatt was a lot bigger than he was so even if Chris could push him with two hands Wyatt still wouldn't move away from him.

"No way my love," Wyatt said coming towards him again. This time he orbed the carriage with the kids in it to the other side of the room. He pressed his body up against Chris's to keep him still while he devoured his mouth.

When Wyatt broke away for air Chris took this opportunity to bit Wyatt's lip as hard as he could, causing Wyatt's lip to drip blood. Wyatt backhanded Chris to the ground. Chris only smiled at what he did. Maybe he could get Wyatt do what he wanted him to do and that was kill him.

"So you think you can force my hand on this don't you," Wyatt said. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in remembering who your owner is," Wyatt said painfully grabbing Chris's arm and pulling him off the ground and pulling him up against his body, looping an arm around his waist to keep him in place. "But before I teach you your little lesson, I have a little surprise for you." Wyatt gave Chris an evil smile, letting Chris now that he's really been up to no good ever since he's been gone. "Oh Dad, can you come down here for a moment," Wyatt called.

Leo darked orbed in right when he said that. "Yes, my dear son," he said with an evil smirk. Leo had changed. He looked evil now. This was not looking good. Leo was wearing an all black suit. He had a mustache, and his hair was a little longer.[Like evil Leo from the other universe. "Can I help you Wyatt," Leo asked humbly.

"No, not right now dad, I only wanted to show Chrissy here, your new personality," Wyatt said. "How do you like it my love?" He whispered into Chris' ear.

"What have done to him Wyatt!" Chris yelled.

"I've just made him better," Wyatt said.

"Dad, this isn't you, you're good..." Chris started but Wyatt covered his mouth with his hand stopping Chris from saying another word.

"Now, son, listen to your brother, he knows what's good for you," Leo said.

"See Chris, even dad says that you should start listening to me," Wyatt said still holding onto Chris as he struggled. "Dad, I was hoping you could watch the kids while I teach Chrissy a lesson over here in respect."

"Sure thing son," Leo agreed. He went and grabbed the twins and darked orbed out.

As soon as Leo left, Wyatt flamed out along with Chris to their bedroom. Wyatt thought he'd play a little game with him since he hasn't had this much fun with Chris in a long time. Wyatt let Chris go and watched as Chris looked around for a way out. "Now let me teach you your lesson," Wyatt said. Chris gulped scared for his life. "Don't worry Chris, I just want to show you how much I love you, and I promise it won't be a painful as all the other times. I'll go soft on you if you obey me," Wyatt said. Chris ran up to Wyatt and punched him in hopes that he would fall over, but Wyatt stood just stood there laughing. "My turn," he said. He began to beat Chris harder than he has ever beat him before, leaving bruises. After which he grabbed him and tied him up to the bed and stripped him of his clothes. Seeing Chris there revealed in all his glory was enough to set Wyatt over the edge. Wyatt began to repeatedly rape him. After this experience he was going to make sure that Chris has learned his lesson and never betray him again

* * *

I'm sorry I'm not good at writting slash

So if you want me to continue then hit that button and review

Please review this chapter, because I worked hard on it even though the slash scene sucks. Don't just add it to your favorites and not review.

If I get enough reveiws then I'll continue but if I don't then I won't lol I'm cruel aren't

**Special thanks to: **criminally charmed, Blessings In Disguise, andrewhot, lexi-charmed, MelindaPotter, KB22, Briankrause, and Kelly82 for reviewing the last chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't not own charmed**

Warning: Does include male on male action, Male pregnancy, and rape.

If you don't like anything that I just mentioned then leave, but I don't know why I'm saying this because I'm sure if you didn't like it you wouldn't have read all the way up to this chapter so on with it then.

Oh and BTW I didn't write this whole thing myself. Lexi-charmed wrote part of it, and I'll tell you which part, but its probably obvious. I would like to start this chapter off with the whole slash scene since it sucked in the last chapter. I thought it would be easier to do that than to rewrite the whole chapter so here it goes.

* * *

After punching Wyatt and seeing that it did nothing, Chris shook with fear. What could he do? He had no where to run, no where to hide, Wyatt was going to have his own way with him. 

"My turn." He heard Wyatt say in a low toned voice as he black handed him across the face. The younger Halliwell fell to the floor from the force of the hit and did not move, until he felt Wyatt's hands on his arm, pulling him back up. The force of which he pulled Chris up, made Chris feel like his arm was going to rip from it's socket.

Wyatt threw Chris backwards, into a wall, and punched him, making sure to leave a bruise. The beatings continued until Chris was too weak to fight back, and then the blonde haired Halliwell pulled him over to their bed and tied him to it before ripping his clothes off him.

Wyatt felt himself getting hard as he looked at Chris' naked body, and climbed up onto the bed.

"You're going to learn your lesson, Christopher." Wyatt warned his brother, running his hands over Chris' body. Chris tried to get away, but it was no use, the ropes that were used around his wrists were too tight, so tight they were cutting into him, so the more he moved the more they hurt. All Chris could do was let Wyatt take him into his mouth. He was disgusted at the thought, his own brother was doing this to him, how could he? What was worse, the look on Wyatt's face, the feeling of his growing erection that Chris could see and feel, hearing Wyatt's moans meant that Wyatt was enjoying it. His brother was enjoying raping him.

Wyatt stopped what he was doing and moved back up Chris' body, to see the look of hate in his green eyes, but it just turned him on even more. The Twice Blessed's hard member pushed against Chris' thigh, he wanted Chris right now, and was going to have him.

"You are never to run away from me again," Wyatt warned his brother, as he placed a finger inside his tight hole, making it painful for him, like he had already decided, Chris would learn his lesson the hard way, "Understood?" when Chris did not answer, Wyatt stuck another finger inside his lover, causing his to clench his teeth, breathing hard as pain shot through his body, "I said understood?"

Chris clenched his eyes, the pain was getting unbearable, he writhed around trying to either making it slightly easier or get Wyatt's fingers out of him, he preferred the latter, but it was not working, it was just making it worse for him. As Wyatt stuck a third finger inside of him, Chris screamed out in agony.

"Answer me, Christopher," Wyatt glared down at the younger male, "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes," Chris cried, hoping it would make the pain stop, he would do anything right now to make the pain stop, "I understand."

A smug smile appeared on Wyatt's lips, seeing Chris like this made him harder, even though he did not think he could get any harder. He wanted Chris right now.

Removing his fingers, he could hear Chris sigh.

"It's not over yet, little brother." Wyatt whispered, forcing Chris' legs to bed and open more so he could get into position and push deep into Chris. Chris' cried of pain were met with Wyatt's moans of pleasure, as the tightness of Chris felt so good, better than it had ever done before. He was so tense, which was not surprising, but it felt so good.

Straight away, Wyatt pumped his erection inside Chris, his breathing getting harder and faster.

"Wrap your legs around me," Wyatt ordered Chris, but the brunette did not move, still clenching his eyes from the pain he was feeling, "I said wrap your legs around me." When he did not respond again, Wyatt pushed in deeper than he usually went, causing Chris to cry out in pain, louder this time. Wyatt looked down on his brother and pulled Chris' legs around his waist.

"Hold them there, or this will be worse." He warned his brother before pumping his hard muscle again, enjoying the feelings of pleasure running through him. God, he wanted this to last all night, but he knew it would be so much better if Chris would willing do this and join in with the love making rather than forcing Wyatt to rape him.

Chris now laid there numb, even though there was still pain, he could not feel anything else. Apart from closing his eyes every now and again from the slight pain, he would lay there, his head to the side, looking at the dark wall, waiting for it to be over, waiting for Wyatt to finish with him, but it seemed to take forever.

Feeling his legs being lifted, Chris looked up hoping it was over, but just saw Wyatt changing position slightly, so the brunette's legs were over his shoulders. Chris knew it was to make his hole, tighter for Wyatt.

The Twice Blessed moaned louder as his brother's hole felt so tight around his painfully hard member. He knew he was peaking so pumped harder and faster.

"Oh fuck, yes," Wyatt whispered as sweat ran down his body. His movements became shallow and fast as he felt the point of no return reaching closer and closer and soon blasted his semen inside his lover. Wyatt's body shook as his orgasm peaked, "Chris…"

Hearing his brother say his name during orgasm disgusted Chris even more. How could he do that? It was sick. But at least now he had come meant he was finished, which was one good thing.

Wyatt let Chris' legs drop but stayed inside him as his orgasm subsided, and then he collapsed on top of Chris, breathing deeply. He moaned slightly as he pulled himself back up and looked at Chris, who was looking away from him.

"Look at me," Wyatt told him, but Chris ignored him. Wyatt pulled out of Chris fast and grabbed his face, pulling it sideways so their eyes were locked, "You will do as you're told, that was just an easy lesson, there will be worse if you continue to defy me," Chris narrowed his eyes at Wyatt and then spit in his face. Angrily, Wyatt backhanded Chris across the face, "Are you wanting more, because trust me, ten minutes and you will get more if you're not careful."

Chris could not believe what he was hearing. After all that his brother just did to him, he's threatening to do it again. He's just as sick as they come. What was worse is that he just enjoyed what he was doing to him. There was not a look of regret in his eye as far as Chris could see. As far as he knew Wyatt was a tyrant who always got what he wants.

Wyatt in a quick movement grabbed Chris' long chocolate hair and forced Chris to stair into his cold blue eyes. "Say that you love me Chris, and you promise not to run away from me again," he ordered. Chris just closed his eyes and refused to say anything to him. Wyatt grabbed on to Chris' hair even tighter to where he was now hissing in pain "Say it," he repeated. Again Chris refused to move or say anything. He must have not learned his lesson the first time. "Say it now or else you know what will happen," Wyatt threatened.

Chris was not in any position to argue against that. He would do anything to avoid being taught another lesson. "I love you," he whispered and begin to cry. This wasn't any ordinary rape. The beatings were harder and it was just a lot rougher than normal. Usually Chris can take it, but this one, he could not. It was too much for him.

Wyatt moved Chris's face so that he was not crying on his chest. He laid there holding Chris tightly not ever wanting to lose him again. At first he did feel sorry about what he did, but then he remembered that he had to stop Chris from disobeying him, one way or another, and since Chris wasn't taking his threats or talks very well, this was Wyatt's only option. He couldn't have an untamed lion walking around. That wouldn't look good on his part as the source. If he did then his minions would start to rebel and try to over throw him and that wasn't happening. The rebelling had to stop with Chris. This was all for his own good. In the end Chris would end up hurting himself more than he would hurt Wyatt and that's just something Wyatt wasn't going to happen. Especially since he's the father of his kids.

* * *

Wyatt walked out of the bedroom only to be met by his father waiting outside with the twins. Chris had cried himself to sleep and Wyatt felt it was best to let him have some alone time by himself to think about what Wyatt had said. Hopefully Wyatt has made him think twice before running away again. Wyatt has no problem with doing what he did again. Only next time it will be much worse. "Hello father," Wyatt greeted Leo. 

"Hello son," Leo said bowing before his eldest. "So how is Chris doing?" Leo asked coming back up.

"He'll be fine," Wyatt said picking up one of his sons. "As long he learns his place then I won't have to teach him anymore lessons," Wyatt stated. His father probably knew what he was doing and more than likely he didn't care, because now he was on Wyatt's side. "Oh dad I almost forgot," Wyatt said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vile. "Here, don't forget to take you vile," Wyatt said tossing his dad a blue vile.

That's he planned to do with Leo all this time. He just wanted to turn him to his side, and this vile he made himself was the key. Now his father was another addition to his minions. He only threatened to kill him to get Chris to obey him, but now that Wyatt has Henry there was no need to keep Leo as a captive so why not turn him evil. That would be so much better than killing him. It would give Wyatt an advantage against the elders, even though he might not need it now that he's the most powerful being on the planet. Ever since Chris has become his concert his powers have grown each day, but they would grow even more if Chris would just start obeying him. Lots of things would be better if Chris gave into Wyatt, but it had to be on his own terms. Wyatt couldn't just give Chris the same vile he gave Leo. Then his powers wouldn't grow as much, so he had to have Chris without any potion, and Wyatt knew he was going to have it. Chris can fight all he wants, but in the end Wyatt will be the victorious one.

Leo took the vile without any protest. As long as he continued to take it, then he wouldn't ever defy Wyatt. And as long as he never did anything to defy Wyatt then Wyatt wouldn't have to kill him. It didn't matter to Wyatt if Leo died or not. The only reason why he's keeping him alive is for Chris. If it weren't for that reason, Leo would have been dead over nine months ago. "So son what do you have on the agenda today," Leo asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll take today off," he smirked. "I think I've been at work a little too much, and my Chrissy is getting frustrated," Wyatt said smiling the whole time. "Yeah that's what I'll do, since I haven't spent much time with Chris dearest, I think I'll take the day off just to have some fun with him."

"Whatever suits you my lord," Leo said humbly.

"Thank you father," Wyatt said thankfully. It felt so good to now have his dad on his side, but now its Chris's turn to become evil. "I need to keep watching the kids for today if that is at all possible."

"Your wish is my command son," Leo said.

"Good," Wyatt said handing his son to Leo. "Until we meet again father, I do bid you farewell."

"You too son," Leo said before shimmering out along with the twins.

Wyatt turned around and headed straight for his room. He was going to turn Chris one way or another, even if that meant he had to make Chris beg for him to. Hopefully after that lesson Chris will be a little bit more cooperative, but if not, Wyatt did mention that it was an easy lesson and he has plenty more in him for Chris. There will never be a time when he's out of energy for Chris. He could go all day and all night with Chris if he wanted to, but today he was going to start taming him to his touch, or at least start to. One way or another Chris is going to learn to obey him.

* * *

Chris lied there still a little tied up from the ropes. Part of him couldn't bare to look at himself with what Wyatt did to him. Why did Wyatt have to be obsessed with him out of all family members. Chris doesn't know how much more of this he can take. He's already married to the warlock, has had his kids, and now is his consort slash prisoner. He wishes that he could just go back to that day when Wyatt captured him. If only he had stop going in that room. Nothing good has ever came of going in it. First he goes in there and Bianca tries to bring him back, second his Aunt Phoebe finds out who he is, and then Wyatt catches him and brings him back to the future and torchers him to death. 

Speaking of Wyatt, he might be gone, but ain't no telling where, but wherever it is, Chis is sure that he's up to no good like always. When has there ever been a time that Wyatt has left Chris alone and wasn't up to no good. Hopefully today is one of those days where he is in one of his long meetings that last all day and night.

The ropes were really starting to hurt Chris right now, that he couldn't bare the pain anymore and he had to find a way out of them. He laid there thinking as the pain stuck to his wrist. Chris finally came up with an idea. He almost forgot that he could conjure up flames. Just about anything Wyatt could do so could Chris. Chris conjured up a fire ball and let it sit in his hands and burn the ropes off. When he felt that his hand was free, he began to untie all the other ropes one by one. Chris was just about to get up when he felt himself nearly get hit by an energy ball causing him to lie right back down on the bed.

Next thing he knew he found Wyatt standing over him, and he did not look too happy. "Did I tell you that you could get up," Wyatt said in a low firm voice.

"You know could I have one day when you would just leave me alone and I don't have to see your face," Chris replied back firmly, but yet scared. He knew this would probably get him in hot water in a few minutes.

"Not if I don't want you to," Wyatt spoke. "And how many times have I told you not to talk to me that way. You will start addressing me the right way, you hear me?"

"Yes lord Wyatt," Chris rolled his eyes.

Wyatt chuckled, "no, no little brother, you don't refer to me as your lord. I'm your husband and that's what you will refer to me as, you got it?"

"Whatever you bastard," Chris whispered under his breath.

Wyatt was quick to backhand him. "I told you never to insult me," he said. "You would have thought you'd have learned that last night," Wyatt reminded the younger Halliwell sending shivers down his body. That made Wyatt smile knowing Chris was going to be a easier to handle and all Wyatt had to do was remind him of the night before. Taming Chris is going to be a piece of cake.

"What do you want?" Chris asked. Maybe that would get Wyatt off his back.

"You know, I grow tired of you resisting me little brother," Wyatt stated.

"Well I'm sorry that being raped by my brother, having his child, and forced to marry him, isn't my dream life. I'd rather be taking my chances in hell, see how much better there it is here," Chris said. "Why the hell are you bothering me anyway, shouldn't you be in a meeting or out killing innocents like you always do?" Chris asked rather sarcastically hoping that it would actually get Wyatt to leave him alone.

"Nope, as a matter of fact I decided to take the day off, so looks like all my time will be spent with you," Wyatt replied with an evil smirk. "You've been gone for quite some time and I plan on making up every second that we've spent apart, so I hope you're ready for it."

Chris starting thinking the worse. Hopefully Wyatt wasn't thinking what Chris thought he was thinking. "You wouldn't Wyatt. Haven't you already done enough yesterday," Chris said.

"Oh no," Wyatt said reading what Chris was thinking. "We've got plenty of time to play that game, but maybe if you start cooperating it will be less painful. I had better plans for today," Wyatt smirked. "Get dressed!" He demanded tossing Chris his clothes, while he got from over him.

Chris waited until Wyatt turned around to put his clothes on. Wyatt might have raped him many times, but Chris still feels uncomfortable being naked around him or getting dressed around him. Once Chris was done he stood there and waited for Wyatt to turn back around and acknowledge that he was there.

"Come brother, we have much to do," Wyatt said grabbing his arm and leading him out the door. "I think we should start the day off by paying someone a little visit," Wyatt smirked. This was probably going to be something that Chris would never expect, but Wyatt loved surprises and one for his lover was really going to make him happy. As Wyatt finally made his way down the hall, he thought this was really taking too long. "Close your eyes Christopher."

"For what?" Chris asked angrily.

"I said close your eyes," Wyatt said even louder.

Chris knew from last night and just a few minutes ago that Wyatt wasn't afraid to punish him anytime and anywhere, so he figured it would be best not to argue if he wanted to avoid repeating last nights events at all cost. Reluctantly he closed his eyes, hoping that whatever Wyatt does won't be a sick and twisted as all of the other things he's done.

Wyatt smiled seeing as Chris was starting to obey him. "That's a good Chris," he whispered. He took Chris's arm and flamed then both somewhere that Chris could only imagine how bad it was. Wyatt kept pulling Chris along with him further and further until he finally reached his destination. "Alright you may open them Chris," Wyatt said, making sure he kept one hand on Chris' arm. He knew how Chris was going to react when he saw this.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and nearly fainted at what he saw. "Henry," he muttered.

"Chris," Henry said weakly. He was all cut up and bruised, like he had been attacked by a thousand demons.

Chris knew exactly where they were now. Wyatt's prison, where he holds his prisoners and torchers them to death. Wyatt's been holding him down in the cell for all this time. Chris was happy to see that he wasn't dead, but upset with himself because Henry was hurt all because he had ran away. If he hadn't of ran away maybe Henry wouldn't be all in this at all. Henry would still be at the Resistance protecting people like he should.

"Henry," Chris said trying to run towards him, but was quickly yanked back by Wyatt.

"Hello to you too dear cousin," Wyatt said acknowledging his presence. "My, my did you forget to say hello to your favorite cousin in the world," Wyatt said playfully.

"Let him go," Henry Jr. hissed.

"No way," Wyatt was quick to say. "You see he belongs to me now, and trust me I'll never let him go. EVER." Wyatt said confident. "So you see, you won't have to worry about him running off and going back to the resistance again, because he will never leave my presence, you hear me."

"You're sick, you know that," Henry hissed.

"Yeah well we all can be at times," Wyatt smirked.

"Let him go, Wyatt," Chris said.

"Now, now Chris, give me one good reason why I should," Wyatt said turning to Chris.

"He's done nothing," Chris pleaded.

"Yeah, but keeping him here, makes you obey me and that's one thing I like," Wyatt said pulling Chris into a deep passionate kiss, making sure to hold his head in place as he struggled, which made Wyatt want him more.

Henry nearly vomited right there. What Wyatt was doing was the sickest thing that he's seen in his life, and as a demon hunter and a son of a charmed one, he has seen some pretty gruesome things, but this by far beats them all. "Wyatt what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Henry cried.

"Aw, is our poor cousin not enjoying the show that we're putting on for him Christopher," Wyatt smirked evilly. He then turned to Henry saying, "there's nothing wrong with me cousin. I just go for what I want and I get it. And I want Chris and now I have him. Have I explained things clearly for you?"

"How could you do that to your own brother," Henry asked.

"Are you kidding me, how could I not? Have you looked at him," Wyatt said. "His smell," Wyatt said burring his face into Chris's neck. "His touch," he said running his hands under Chris's shirt,. "And his taste," Wyatt said kissing all over Chris' neck. "I just can't resist him, and I have to admit. He gives the best blow jobs and kisses, but most importantly he's my best lover and no one makes me feel as good he does."

"I don't know what the hell has made you like that, but I swear it has really turned you into a psycho with the little acts of incest you're committing," Henry said.

"You're just jealous that he's mine and not you'res, USN't that right Chrissy," Wyatt said turning to Chris.

"I hate you," Chris hissed. That was all he could think to say.

"Isn't he cute when he's trying to resist," Wyatt gave him another kiss on the lips. "Gotta love him."

"I don't know who would love a bastard like you," Chris said back.

Wyatt started to see the Resistance in Chris' eyes and knew exactly where he was going and he couldn't have that. "Now, now, Christopher, you're digging a hole for yourself. Making me angry is not the way to go, so stop or we will have a little repeat of what happened last night, right here, and right now in front of our dear cousin. Now you wouldn't want that would you," Wyatt whispered in Chris' ear making sure that Henry couldn't hear it. Chris immediately started backing down. Wyatt wasn't one to make idle threats and as sick as he was Chris wouldn't be surprised if he did punish him right in front of Henry. "That's a good boy," Wyatt said running his hands through Chris's hair. "We best be going dear cousin, and I hope you find the cells down here as uncomfortable as you possible can," Wyatt said grabbing Chris and flaming them back to their bedroom.

Chris couldn't believe how his brother was acting. First he torchers his dad, now he's torchering Henry. Could Wyatt really get much lower, but Chris had been thinking about something else right now. "Wyatt, where are the kids."

"Well, well, little brother I thought you said they weren't yours and you didn't care about them," Wyatt chuckled.

"Where are my damn kids Wyatt," Chris said even louder.

"They're safe, but if you want to see them there's a catch," Wyatt said smirking.

"What?" Chris said, just about willing to do anything to see his kids.

"You have to sleep with me, without resistance and on your own terms," Wyatt told him.

"No way," Chris said walking away from him.

"Fine," Wyatt shrugged. "I'll be right back. I've got to go check on the little ones, but I won't be gone for too long lover," Wyatt laughed and flamed out.

* * *

I know the ending is bad but give me a break.

So as I said Lexi-Charmed wrote some of this. She wrote the slash scene if you couldn't tell so thank her for that scence.

And if you read this please review.

For those who are adding me stories to your favorites make sure you review because I know alot more people read it than just those eight who review all the time, and I'm pretty sure they know who they are.

The more reviews the faster I'll get the next chapter up.

And trust me I've already got a plan for a sequel. Lets just say that I might not have ruined the whole story with Charmed.

So if you review the faster we can finish with this one the sooner I can get to the sequel

Again thank Lexi-charmed for that slash scene.

**Special thanks to: lexi-charmed, KB22, MelindaPotter, Briankrause, andrewhot, Tina, criminally charmed, and Blessings in Disguise for reviewing the last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed **or any of the characters except for Pascal but he's dead so never mind**

Warning: Does include male on male action, Male pregnancy, and rape.

If you don't like anything that I just mentioned then leave, but I don't know why I'm saying this because I'm sure if you didn't like it you wouldn't have read all the way up to this chapter so on with it then.

Hey thank you very much to all you people who reviewed and I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you personally but its my computer and I'll try again later, but please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Wyatt paced his son's room trying to think of what to do about Chris. He thought he's been making process with Chris, and soon Chris would be joining him, but so far it looks like he hasn't made any. Chris is still being defiant to the last and there's no telling what else Chris plans to do now that Wyatt has their sons with him. One thing that Wyatt has learned from his mother and being a father himself is the dangerous thing in the world is a mother and their child, and knowing Chris, he was probably not a happy camper. Though if Chris doesn't like being separated from his sons why won't he just give in and join Wyatt, but Chris is the son of Piper Halliwell and she doesn't give in easily. Wyatt remembers hearing all the stories about his mother. One that stuck out to him is that time when she was almost willing to lose one sister to save another. His Aunt Phoebe told him about that time where she was mummified and Paige had a spirit called Isis trapped in her body. Luckily Piper didn't have to choose which one died. 

Thinking about his Aunt Phoebe gave Wyatt an idea for turning Chris. Although most of his personality was his mom's, there was a little side of him that was like Phoebe. Like Phoebe, all Chris wanted was to be loved, by someone, and that was the key. Growing up Chris never felt like he was loved by Leo, nor did he feel like he was loved by the Aunts. The only person he truly felt love from was his mother. Wyatt knew that was his way of getting to Chris. Wyatt is mad at himself he never thought about that before. If there is one thing that his little brother should be weak for, and that is love.

Wyatt flamed out with an evil smirk on his lips. He was finally going to make Chris his, now that he figured out how he could get to Chris.

* * *

Chris sat on the bed thinking about what he was just left with. So Wyatt has given him the choice to either sleep with him or never see his kids again. Chris knows he can't go without seeing his kids. It would break his heart. After how he was never loved by many as a kid and how much his father was never there, he never wanted his boys to go through that. Chris wanted to raise these boys and love them the way that he wasn't, but now he has to sleep with Wyatt if he wants to see them again. To recall back, first Wyatt comes and kidnaps him from the future, then he forces him to share a bed with them, next he takes their father and holds him captive, then he forces Chris to marry him and have his child, and after that he turns his father evil and now holds his best friend and closest cousin, Henry Jr as leverage. Now he's doing the worst thing possible and not allowing him to see his kids. 

Right now he just felt like giving up. Maybe he should just give in to Wyatt. Things would be a whole lot easier, and he'd be able to see his kids without there being any catches about it since he'd already be doing whatever Wyatt told him. No way. Chris couldn't give up now no matter what the consequences could be. He'd be letting down the whole world if he didn't continue to fight for the good. His mom would especially be disappointed.

Growing up everyone always thought Wyatt was the strong one. He was the only one they paid attention to because he was twice blessed and the wielder of Excalibur. Chris always felt like he was the unwanted one, until one day his mom told him that she thought he was the stronger one. She told Chris no matter how much anyone hated him, she'd always love him. That was a week before she died, and if only she could see what the world has turned into, because of her eldest.

As Chris continued to think Wyatt flamed in. Chris was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice him. Seeing that, Wyatt decided that he might as well tap into Chris' thoughts to see what he might be thinking. When Wyatt found out what Chris was thinking he was a little mad, but had to remember to keep his cool. Never in his life did he know what he mother was saying while Wyatt was never around.

Right now Wyatt wanted to kill something, but had to remember the reason he was here, and that was to put his plan of turning Chris into action. "You know Chris," Wyatt said behind him, causing the brunette to turn around and shiver a little. "Mom wouldn't want you sitting here and resting on the past." He began to advance towards him, until he finally had the young Halliwell cornered. "I'm sure she'd want you to be happy and move on." He then began to caress his younger brother's cheek in his hand.

"What do you want, Wyatt," Chris hissed as he jerked away from his brother's touch. "Its already bad enough that you're not allowing me to see our sons that I had to carry for nine months. Now you're invading my mind. Can I get any privacy around here," Chris asked frustrated. Each month being more worse than the last and Chris was barely being able to stand it.

"I just wanted to check on you, lover," Wyatt said.

"Yeah right," Chris said back coldly. "And don't call me your lover," Chris shouted at Wyatt. "If I'm anything, I'm just a little toy that you like to take advantage of so why don't you just call me your little sex toy." Chris then walked to the other side of the room not wanting to be anywhere near Wyatt for all he's done

Wyatt just chuckled, to keep from backhanding Chris for talking to him like that. If he wanted to gain Chris' trust he couldn't do that to him. At least not now. "Now Chris," Wyatt said in the softest voice he could as he followed after Chris. "I think you're taking this a little too far now don't you. Of course you're my lover. You're my consort and husband too."

"Did you forget to mention against my well," Chris said as he paced the room, making sure he kept his distance from Wyatt. Chris found something a little fishy going on right now. Usually Wyatt would beat him if he ever jerked away from him or pulled away when Wyatt wanted him in any way. Chris knows Wyatt must have something up his sleeve, and whatever it is, Chris is going to think twice before he does anything now. After growing up with his brother for twenty four years, he knows that he always has to think one step ahead of Wyatt.

"I did it for us, Chris," Wyatt said. "You may not see it now, but one day you'll thank me for it."

"Please," Chris rolled his eyes. "Thank you for making my life a living hell that is," Chris said. Now he was trying his best to piss off Wyatt right now to try to get him to crack. This Wyatt who was following him around right now was being to nice. The Wyatt Chris knows is selfish and only cares about himself. "You did this for power, Wyatt, you said so yourself," Chris reminded him.

"Yes so I could protect you little brother," Wyatt said. "Do you know if I didn't force this on you, that the elders would have killed us both, and then they would have eventually killed our kids."

"That's a lie," Chris shouted.

"It's true Chris, and you and I both know it," Wyatt said as he finally cornered Chris. He saw the anger in his lovers eyes which made him smirk. He knew he was getting to him. Now all he had to do was dig into Chris' emotions more and then Chris would be his without any potion or any spell.

"What do you want Wyatt," Chris gulped seeing now he had nowhere else to go. Chris remembers being in the corner before. This is when his brother raped him. Chris was hoping that they weren't about to have a repeat of that. "Are you wanting to traumatize me some more."

"No little brother," Wyatt said running his hands through Chris' hair. "I never meant to traumatize you ever," Wyatt whispered tenderly in Chris' ear. "I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt you, but I had to feel your body underneath mine, and I had to have you carry my heir." Wyatt then began to run his hand all over Chris' body, loving the touch of his smooth skin. It was just irresistable, but Chris was shivering a little. "Don't be afraid Chris, I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Wyatt said. "Its okay if you like my touch, and I'm sure mom would love to see us working together rather than apart."

"Don't you dare bring mom into this," Chris warned his elder brother.

Wyatt smiled back at the younger witch. Everything is going according to plan. Looks like Wyatt has found exactly what will get to Chris. Now hopefully he will be able to use that to his advantage in taming Chris. If everything works out the right way, Wyatt will have won his greatest war. It will be more than a victory for him and once he has Chris in his grasp he will never let go Chris will be his forever.

"Why not," Wyatt asked. "You know its the truth."

"No its not," Chris snapped. "Mom would want us to do what is good, not join the evil side."

"No," Wyatt said as he caressed Chris' cheek again. "Mom would want us to do whatever it takes to keep us alive Chris and that's what I'm going to do. You know that I will always protect you right."

"You can protect me by letting me go out of this hell hole you got me in," Chris said jerking away from Wyatt once more.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I just can't do that," Wyatt replied. "You just don't know how much you mean to me do you," Wyatt said. He was going to put his final touches on Chris. He might now have gotten that far, but he knows just what to do so he can push him off the edge to where he wants him. "You're my heart, my soul, my everything Chris." Wyatt cupped Chris's face in his hands. "I can't live without you Chris," Wyatt said very emotionally. After seeing that Chris was starting to break a little, Wyatt whispered those three words that he knew would get to Chris. "I love you," he said.

"What?" Chris asked not believing those words he just heard.

"I love you Chris," Wyatt said.

Chris could not believe what his brother was telling him. The last person who said those words to him, was his mother, before she died. Ever since then Chris has never felt loved by anyone. He's only felt like he was despised because he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt. Now his own brother is telling him that he loves him. This was just plain crazy. This must be another one of Wyatt's tricks. It has to be. Chris couldn't let his guard down now or else Wyatt would have him forever. Knowing Wyatt, when he gets what he wants he never lets it go.

Chris shook his head saying, "I don't believe you Wyatt."

"I do Chris, and please believe me," Wyatt said softly into his ear.

Chris was torn in his emotions. He did not know whether to believe his brother or to stand up against him. Did Wyatt really mean it. He had to, because his mom always told him that evil couldn't love, and if Wyatt was able to say he loved Chris that must meant it came from his heart, but if he loved him, why did he put Chris through so much. His head was telling him not to believe a thing Wyatt said, but his heart was telling him that his brother really did love him. Chris didn't know which to listen to. He really wanted to believe that Wyatt loved him though. Those are words he wish he heard all the time, and maybe that's what Wyatt was trying to get through to him. No it couldn't be. If you love someone you wouldn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do, would you?

Wyatt smiled seeing that he was getting through to Chris. "That's it Chris," Wyatt said rubbing Chris's shoulders. "Believe that I love you," he purred. "Let me prove it to you," he said leading him over to the bed and calmly setting him there. Even though he felt that Chris was starting to trust him, he didn't want him having any second thoughts and try to fight what he was about to do. He had to do this if he was going to make Chris his.

"What are you doing," Chris asked scared.

"I'm trying to show you how much I love you Christopher," Wyatt said running his hands down Chris' body. "Don't worry, little brother, I promise it won't be painful this time," Wyatt said letting his brother know exactly what he was about to do. He could see in Chris's eyes that if he wasn't bound to the bed he would run away, but this is as far as Wyatt has gotten and he can't turn back now. "Just relax Chris, and I promise you'll enjoy it."

Wyatt began to slowly run his hands up and down the body of his little brother. This time he was being gentle and not rough like usual. He figures he can tame Chris to his touch this way Wyatt could tell by the thoughts of his brother that he was scared, but Wyatt had to ignore that. This could be his only chance.

After running his hands on every inch of Chris' body, Wyatt slowly began to remove Chris' clothes, piece by piece, until Chris was wearing nothing at all. Wyatt was getting hard, just staring at his little brother on his bed bearing it all. He's always liked Chris' shape. Chris had a swimmer'd body type and that's just how Wyatt liked it. Chris wasn't to skin and neither was he to bluff. He was just perfect for Wyatt.

Chris couldn't believe what was happening. Part of him was enjoying, but the bigger part of him was saying this was wrong, but there was nothing he could do. Wyatt had him bound to the bed magically and there was no way out of it. He could try to fight it all he wants but in the end there is no point. Wyatt always wins. Always has and always will. A tear went down his eye for even thinking that this was partly right, because he knows it isn't

"Chris look at me," Wyatt ordered calmly. The young Halliwell looked up at his brother who was still laying on top of him. "I love you baby, and I know the only reason why you're fighting me is because you think its wrong, but I promise you Chris, that if you give in to me you won't feel conflicted ever again." With that said, Wyatt went back to what he was doing. He started off by kissing Chris' neck and sucking, nibbling. and bitting on it at times. He just loved to taste Chris. Leaving his marks on his was only going to be the beggining of it all.

Soon Wyatt begin to like a trail from Chris' neck down to his collar bone. Knowing that was one of Chris' sensative spots from experience, Wyatt spent extra time there. He wanted his Cherub to get all the pleasure that he needed. This had to be an experience of a life time.

As Chris laid there and took the hungry assault his brother was laying on him, he couldn't help but to think about what Wyatt had said. Maybe Wyatt does love him. Even if it is more than in a brotherly way, Chris can't help but think that maybe he should accept it. After all he was the unwanted child that no one loved, and right now Wyatt's only proving to Chris how much he loves him.

Sensing that Chris was starting to see things his way, Wyatt started to move down further. Everything was going according to plan. He moved all the way down to Chris' nipples and licked around them before taking one into his mouth, nibbling on the tip of it with his teeth, causing his younger brother to let out a slight moan. Wyatt could tell that Chris was now starting to enjoy this, and maybe from now on he'll be more cooperative in the love making.

Wanting to tease his cherub some more, Wyatt kissed a happy trail down to Chris' navel. He licked around his navel, knowing that was somewhere else Chris likes it, before he moved down to Chris' lower area. Wyatt could see Chris was starting to get a little turned on, but not all the way, so Wyatt though he'd help him out. Slowly Wyatt took Chris into his mouth, making sure to tease Chris by licking the top of the head.

Chris couldn't help but groan as Wyatt did this to him. Never in all the times that Wyatt has done this to him, has Wyatt been this gentle. Usually Wyatt is pretty rough, but this time it felt good enough to where Chris felt like he could enjoy it. Chris doesn't know what's happening to him. He's finally starting to want to give into Wyatt, and give himself to his older brother. He would fight those thoughts, but this time he can't. Something greater is taking over his body.

Wyatt felt like Chris was about to cum and he didn't want that. He wanted to go all the way with it, so he pulled up. He began removing his clothes until he was strutting the same thing his brother was wearing, which was nothing. He leaned back dow to Chris. "Now, I want you to relax," he said as he ran his hands through Chris' once more before coming back up. He orbed some lube over him and with one hand, he began to lube himself up and with the other hand he lubed his fingers and began to stick them in Chris.

With one finger being stuck in him, Chris cried out in pain for the first time that night. It wasn't too long before the pain he had turned into pleasure. Once he thought the pain was over, he had another finger stuck in him and then another. As painful as this was, Chris couldn't deny that he was enjoying it.

Feeling that Chris was loose enough, Wyatt removed his fingers only to replace it with something bigger. Slowly he began to push his manhood into Chris' tight hole only stopping when he heard Chris cries of pain. Once they were over Wyatt continue to push until he was all the way in. Wyatt vision nearly went blurry as he felt Chris was so tight. Wyatt started off by pumping in and out of Chris slow, but picked up the pace as soon as he could see the expression on his lovers eyes that this was pleasuring him almost more than it was pleasuring. Wyatt wanted Chris to feel as much pleasure as he could. As he continued to pump in and out of Chris, he also began to masturbate him.

Wyatt soon felt that he was about to cum, but he wanted his lover to cum before him so he started pumping him twice as fast and begin to masterbate Chris in the same motion, and soon Chris bursted a huge load everywhere. Wyatt smirked after seeing this. This was the first time he's ever made Chris cum out of all the times he and Chris had sex. Once Chris came his muscles relaxed around Wyatt causing Wyatt to shoot a huge load into Chris's hole. Chris was now his and Wyatt was never going back now. He's come a long way.

"Chris," Wyatt whispered. The brunette looked at his younger brother in confusion. "This is how it all could be. I promise," Wyatt whispered. "Just join me, and you won't ever feel anymore pain. Everyday will be like this and we'll raise the boys and we will be a family Chris." Wyatt's offer was beggining to get to Chris. Wyatt could see that Chris wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He was too worn out. "Shh," Wyatt said placing a finger against his lips. "Don't talk, just sleep for now my love," he said. Without any protest Chris did what he was told. Wyatt took this opportunity to pull out of Chris, and hold him tight. Chris was now his and he was where he belonged. In Wyatt's arms where he will be forever.

Chris' dream

_Chris found himself floating in the clouds, sitting on a bench. This felt a little odd. Maybe it was heaven. At least that's what Chris hopes it is. Anything right now is better than that world of chaos that Chris was just at. This place did seem a little familiar though. Chris remembers his mom telling him about this place. Now he remembers. This is where his Aunt Prue had to say good-bye to Andy, but why was Chris here. Hopefully its not because he's dead, because if he is then there's nothing or no one left that's partly a good witch._

_"You're not dead," a voice said. Chris looked over to see a beautiful dark haired woman sitting next to him. "Hello Christopher," she said. Chris was a little freaked out. How does this woman know his name. She does seem a little familar though. Like he's seen her somewhere, but he doesn't know where. To tell the truth she looks like his mom and his aunts but there was no way she was one of them, no matter how much they looked alike._

_"Who are you," Chris asked. Right now he was talking to a stranger, and never has talking to a stranger ever benifitted him. Most of the time he talked to a stranger he found it to be a demon, but she couldn't be a demon. A demon wouldn't be caught dead in light or in a place like this._

_"You don't know who I am," she said. Chris shook his head. She smiled back at him. "I'm the one who wishes that I could see you grow up, but things happened and I never did, but I was always there, even though you nor your mother or aunts could see me."_

_"Aunt Prue," he said._

_"The one and only," she replied._

_He couldn't believe this. He's only heard stories and seen pictures of her. She was more beautiful in person that she was in the pictures. Chris only wishes that he could have met her on good terms and not in a time like this. "What are you doing here," he asked simply._

_"Your mother sent me to you," she stated. "She wanted me to tell you not to give up or give into Wyatt. Chris you are the only hope the good witches has, and its up to you to save the future of mankind. Your mom believes in you and she says that you're stronger than Wyatt and don't let him trick you."_

_"She did," Chris questioned and Prue nodded. "I'm glad to see you Aunt Prue, I really am, but why can't I hear this from my mom," he asked. If there was anyone he wanted to see back from the dead more than anyone it was his mother, and he'd give anything for that._

_"You're not allowed to see someone who's died until you're over their death," Prue answered. "Those are the rules," she stated. "You're mom also wanted me to tell you that she loves you and you have never once disappointed her, even though everyone else may have thought you were a disappointment."_

_"Wow she said that," Chris asked wanting it to be repeated._

_"Yes she did," Prue said back. "I have to go now. I was only allowed to see you long enough to telly ou all of that," she said about to leave but Chris stopped her._

_"Wait!" He said. "Can you please tell my mom that I love her and I miss her and I won't let her down," Chris said._

_"Sure," Prue said back as there was a flash of light and she disappeared and also Chris did too._

_E_nd of Chris' dream

"Chris! Chris!," A voice shouted shaking him to death. Chris opened his eyes, and when the blurriness was clear he could see that it was Wyatt, half naked, who was shaking him. "Thank goodness you're awake," he said pullng him into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What happened," Chris asked.

"You fell asleep and when I tried to wake you up, you weren't breathing," Wyatt stated. "But I'm happy to see that you're okay," Wyatt said. "So," Wyatt said with a change of mood. "Now that you're feeling better, are you willing to join me, now that you've got a taste of what everyday could be like." Wyatt couldn't wait for Chris' answer. He felt like he had made a big step in progress and now Chris was his.

"No," Chris said firmly

"What?" Wyatt said disbelieving what he had just heard.

"I will never join you Wyatt," Chris hissed. "Mom is counting on me, and I will not join your little evil-" Chris was about to say something else, but felt a pain in his stomache. Instantly he pushed Wyatt out of his way and headed straight to the bathroom, because he knew he was about to throw up.

"Chris," Wyatt said worriedly as he chased after him. Wyatt found his lover over the toliet puking out everything that he had had that day. Wyatt didn't know what was wrong with him. Chris couldn't be sick or else he would have sensed it. Wyatt, quickly tried to sense what was wrong with Chris and got the shock of his life. Chris was pregnant again. Wyatt doesn't know how. That potion must still be in effect. Now how is Wyatt going to tell Chris.

* * *

I know this chapter was a little blah and I'm sorry, but the next one will be better. I just wanted to update before the holidays

Did you guys really think I was going to have Chris give into Wyatt that easily lol

Please review. I'm happy with the number of reviews I got last time and I hope that all of you will review again

So if you want me to continue review and I will

**Special thanks to MelindaPotter, Blessings in Disguise, Brownie888Babe, criminally charmed, Good witch, KB22, satachiha08, du1387, Lai, Lexi-Charmed, Briankrause, and mmsbddvr, for reviewing the last chapters and please review again**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.

This story contains male pregnancy rape and incest, so if it offends you don't read.

Flamers will be ignored.

Pairing in this chapter: Wyatt/Chris, Leo/Henry I know give me a break

sorry it took so long to update, but had serious writers block.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell was doing everything that he could to dodge everything his consort was throwing at him. This was a big disaster. Usually he has control of Chris, but right now he doesn't. The brunette has really gone off after hearing the news that Wyatt has just told him. Wyatt should have expected this though, but then again he didn't. Part of him thought that since Chris was use to the whole pregnant ordeal that he wouldn't be as moody as he was last time, but Wyatt was horribly wrong. Chris was more moody than ever.

The brunette couldn't stop. He was throwing just about everything he could get his hands on at his brother. This wasn't the first time, but the second time that Wyatt has gotten him pregnant, and Chris is pretty fed up with how Wyatt has been treating him. Not only did he force sex on him when he didn't want it, but he's gotten him pregnant again, which was something that he wasn't ready for. He's still recovering from the twins.

The twice blessed stood in his corner thinking of how he was going to get out of this one. Right now the brunette was on a big rampage, and it would be suicide to try to go near him right now, but then again, this is a risk Wyatt is going to have to take. If he doesn't stop Chris now, their whole room is going to be trashed and there isn't going to be anything left.

Thinking of how he could calm Chris down Wyatt flamed out of the room and into the bathroom. He needed some place where he could think without things getting thrown at him, plus Wyatt would be able to give his cherub some time to calm down.

Unfortunately for Wyatt, Chris was able to locate him almost instantly. Chris had some good ears, and he could hear from far away, plus he was an empath so he could feel his brother in the bathroom. Wyatt wasn't going to get away from him that easily. After what he had done to him, he was going to pay real bad.

Chris went right over to the bathroom door and started pounding it. He skinned his wrist from hitting it so hard, but his anger was overriding his pain so much that he didn't even feel it. All he wanted to do right now was get his hands on Wyatt, and that's what he was going to do, even if it was the last thing that he did.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR WYATT!" Chris shouted still pounding on the door as hard as he could. It was amazing that the door hadn't fallen down by now with how hard that Chris is pounding on it.

Wyatt jumped a little hearing Chris on the other side. The twice blessed wishes that he hadn't told his consort why he had thrown up or else he wouldn't be this angry right now. If Wyatt could do it over again then he wouldn't have told Chris about the baby until he was having it. Maybe then Chris would be a little more calm and less moody, and a whole lot less likely to want to hurt him

All of a sudden the banging on the door just stopped. The Source did not know what to think. Had his lover given up already, and just decided to try to calm down. No, Chris was as stubborn as anyone that Wyatt knows. He has his mother's trait, and if Wyatt can remember one thing about her is that she was the sister that never gave up easily, which is one thing that got her killed.

Worried about Chris, since he hadn't heard so much as a peep from him, Wyatt slowly began to open the door. This could be a trick and the blond didn't want to let his guard down for one moment. That might allow Chris to get to him, and Wyatt has to think a step ahead of his lover if he's going to tame him the way he wants. When the twice blessed had finally opened the door all the way, he saw his little brother lying on the ground panting in pain.

Chris had worked himself into a big frenzy. All the stress and all that he was doing right now was causing him to have a slight panic attack. Being pregnant wasn't easy. Especially for a guy, but Chris handles it very well. All this was beginning to be too much for him right now and soon it might be the death of him if he keeps this up.

Wyatt quickly ran over to his brother's side, and tried to help him up. Though it might not seem like it, Wyatt really cares for Chris. All that he's doing is for him, because he loves him so much, and the thought of anything happening to his cherub hurts him more than anything. Chris is his everything. Wyatt would give all of his powers up just to have Chris love him the way that he loves him. The blond is hoping that by forcing the brunette into this that soon Chris would learn to accept his love and in time return it, and so far everything has been going to plan, except getting Chris pregnant again, but Wyatt knows he's going to have to figure something out for that.

The blond held out his hand to help his lover up, but Chris immediately pushed it away from him. He didn't want anything to do with Wyatt right now. He didn't even want the blond touching him. The more Wyatt is around the more Chris wants to kill him.

Chris was beyond hating Wyatt right now. There was no word to describe how he felt for his brother. All those times that Wyatt had forced sex on him, the asshole should have known he was bound to get pregnant. To make matters worse, Chris never enjoys it. Wyatt never uses lube, and the stupid man won't even wear a condom for goodness sake, so its no different from Chris going into the alley way and getting raped by a stranger.

Wyatt had been expecting this from his brother. Although he didn't feel sorry for raping him, he did feel bad for getting him pregnant again. The Source was really thinking about getting Chris an abortion, but then again, if he does Chris might be even more angry with him.

The blond couldn't leave his panting lover on the floor, so against Chris' will, Wyatt went over and picked him up bridal style and began to carry him. He could feel Chris kicking and yelling, and the blond had no choice but to suck it up and ignore him, because he knew that Chris wasn't in a good state right now.

"Settle down Christopher," Wyatt murmured. The brunette was still struggling against him, and Wyatt knew that if he let him go, Chris could go berserk and hurt himself more than he would hurt Wyatt, and more seriously he could hurt the baby.

Chris ignored his husband's words, and continued on with his little tantrum only it was twice as hard this time. No matter how hard the young Halliwell fought his brother would still not put him down like he wanted. "Put me down you asshole," Chris hissed.

"Sorry babe, but I can't do that," Wyatt said hitting his brother playfully on the butt. The elder Halliwell made his way over to the bed. He knew that it might be good if Chris had gotten some sleep and maybe then he would have time to calm down so Wyatt could talk to him about the while situation. Plus it would give Wyatt some time to think about what he's going to say to Chris when he wakes up, and it has to be quick, before Chris can throw something at him again.

When the Source had reached the bed, he tried his best to set Chris on the bed as gently as he could, but with all the fighting and squirming that the brunette was doing, wasn't making Wyatt's job any easier. The blond knew if he let his guard down just once, Chris will use that for his advantage, and Wyatt couldn't leave any opportunities for his brother to strike, because that's just when he might do it.

Being put on the bed scared Chris. He really thought he was in for it again. In his head he was thinking that what happened the other night was about to happen again. Why else would Wyatt put him on the bed. That's the only reason he ever puts him on the bed, whether it be to force sex on him or whether it would be to wrestle with him and torture him, but either way it wasn't good.

The brunette quickly began to crawl away from his brother not wanting anything to happen. He would continue to fight the blond, but Wyatt had him blocked from picking anything up, and there was a bond between him and Wyatt that wouldn't allow his powers to hurt his brother. Things really couldn't get much worse than this.

Seeing his brother flinch let the blond know he had Chris where he wanted him. Wyatt crawled on the bed after Chris. In one quick move he grabbed Chris and got on top of him so he couldn't squirm away anymore.

At once the young Halliwell began an attempt to fight back against his brother, but there wasn't much that he could do, seeing as his brother was a lot stronger than him. Still not wanting to give in so easily, Chris did everything he could, which wasn't much, to try to get out of the grip, but wasn't having any luck at all.

The blond kept his position and didn't move off of his consort, despite all the fighting that he tried to do. As much as he rather not do this, it was for his own good. If he let Chris keep up what he was doing then a number of things could happen, including Chris losing the baby due to stress. He already fainted once, and Wyatt isn't going to let that happen again.

Trying to break free from the struggle began to ware down the young brunette. Soon Chris just gave up, too tired to fight, and just laid there under Wyatt panting, wishing that this was all a bad dream and that he would just wake up and find himself at home with his mother, and the rest of the family when everything was good. Before his mother died, before Wyatt had turned, and before Leo had just left them to fend for themselves while he went up to be an elder. If only things were like that again.

Seeing that his brother was finally at his end, Wyatt began to run his hands through Chris' hair. "Relax, baby, I'm not going to do anything to you right now," he whispered into Chris' ear sending chills down the brunettes spine.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Chris gritted through his teeth. "I'm not your baby, and I don't love you," Chris said. It was really out of spite. He did love Wyatt, but right now he was doing his best to make him feel hurt, and little did he know that he was doing a good job of it.

Hearing that from the person that he loved, made the blond sigh. He didn't know why Chris was fighting his love so hard. He understands that it would take some time to get use to, but why is it taking Chris this long to accept him.

"I know you don't mean that," Wyatt replied. "You're just saying that right now because you're pregnant again, and you're moody, but don't worry, I promise this will be a whole lot easier from now on since you've already had a baby," Wyatt pointed out.

"Two," Chris corrected him. "Get it straight asshole," he cursed. "Its a wonder you're so stupid, but I forgot that you're a blond."

Wyatt was seconds away from raising his hand and slapping Chris, but he had to remember to keep his cool. Chris was pregnant and he didn't want to hurt the baby. It might have not been expected, but that didn't mean Wyatt didn't want it, because he did. That would give the twins a chance to be older brothers to whatever the child may be.

"I know what you're trying to do, Christopher, and its not going to work, so stop it right now," Wyatt demanded.

"And what if I don't," Chris challenged.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what will happen if you continue to challenge me," Wyatt warned. "Don't forget, I've still got dad and junior, and don't think I won't hesitate to punish them for your defiance against me," Wyatt stated.

Chris laid there stunned at what his brother just threatened to do. Would his brother really do that to Henry and his father. Of course he would. There shouldn't be a doubt about it in Chris' mind. Look at all that he's put him through. If he wasn't afraid to do this to his brother, why would he be afraid to do anything to his father or his cousin. Wyatt is a psycho and will do anything to get his way. That' s how its always been. If Wyatt didn't get his way then all hell would break lose until he did. Now if Chris doesn't obey him, the Source is threatening to harm his cousin and best friend. If anything happens to Henry then Chris wouldn't be able to forgive himself, because he would have known that all he had to do was obey Wyatt and things wouldn't come to that point.

Wyatt was reading what his brother was thinking and smiled at the thought that Chris was finally starting to give. This time Wyatt was going to keep him this way, and he wasn't going to come close like last time only to have his lover snatched away from his arms. He has Chris where he wants him now, and he's not letting him go. Chris is his now, and that's how it should be. No one can love Chris more than he can. Not even his own father.

"Now my love, I want you to sleep," he whispered in his ear, nibbling on it slightly. "I have business to take care of, but don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you alone for the rest of the night," he told the brunette who shivered. "As a matter of fact, I have something special planned for you tonight, and I want you to be wide awake for it," Wyatt continued.

Chris was scared. There was no telling what Wyatt meant by that. There was a number of things that it could have meant. Some good, and some bad, but judging from Wyatt's voice, it sounded real bad, and Chris didn't want it. Whatever it was though, Chris just prayed that it didn't have nothing to do with the twins, his father, or even their cousin Henry. Hopefully Wyatt hasn't gotten to him, seeing as how he turned Leo evil, Chris knows that his brother is bound on turning their cousin like him too, but knowing how much Henry Jr. is like his father, it would take all of the Underworld coming down on him before he joins Wyatt.

Growing up, Chris really didn't spend too much time with his uncle Henry since he was always out at work, because he was a police officer. It was really unfortunate for Junior and the twins not being able to see their father all that much, but from the little time that all of them had been around Henry, they learned that he can be one stubborn person. It was safe to say that he was just as stubborn as Piper. When Henry had his mind set on something then it was set. There was really nothing that could change it. Not even his wife Paige, who always stood by his side no matter what choice he made. Chris really misses both him and her, and he knows that if he misses them that much then he can only imagine what Junior is going through.

Chris quickly shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts thinking about how Wyatt can easily read them, and he doesn't want to give Wyatt any ideas, if those weren't his plans. He looked back up at the blues eyes that were fixed on him. "What are you planning to do," Chris asked. Maybe Wyatt would be stupid enough to tell him, his plans beforehand.

"You'll see soon enough," Wyatt purred into his brother's ear again. "For now, I want you to get some sleep, because like I said, you have a big night tonight and I'm sure that you don't want to go to sleep during the whole thing, now would you?"

"If its you forcing yourself on me like always, then I'd rather be sleep during the whole thing, because at least I won't be feeling all the pain that you put me through," Chris hissed at his brother. He didn't know where that came from. It must have been from his mood swings from being pregnant. He had to be careful about what he said though, because Wyatt never makes idle threats. He always follows through with them.

The blond instantly began to chuckle. "You know you like it Chris so stop lying to yourself," Wyatt said. "Now, as I said, I must be going to handle some business, but you be a good little Chris, and stay here and get some sleep, while your husband is away," Wyatt taunted. "Like I said, you don't want anything to happen to daddy dearest or Junior, so if you move out of this bed before I get back, there will be consequences that they'll have to face, understand me?"

The young brunette laid there under his brother thinking about what he just said. He didn't want anything to happen to his cousin, nor did he want anything to happen to his father. As he said before, Leo and Henry were the only family that he had left, besides Wyatt, who Chris really didn't care for too much after all that Wyatt has done to him. The man has made him feel so helpless right now that he can't help his cousin. He doesn't know why his brother would put him in that type of bind. Not only is it in human, but its crazy. Wyatt knows that Chris would do anything he wanted if he

Wyatt could feel what his lover was thinking and knew that he was beginning to come around. All he had to make sure to do was keep him like this. One tiny mistake could cost him everything, and he has to have Chris on his side.

It might not show, but Wyatt is tired of fighting with Chris. He just wants him to be at his side as his consort and his lover. Ever since Wyatt has known he was going to take over the world, he's always expected Chris to be his consort. Chris has more beauty than anyone Wyatt knows, plus he loves his personality a lot. They might be brothers, but Wyatt cant' help but look past that and love Chris as more than that. It might be wrong in so many people's eye, but he doesn't care what anyone thinks. He loves Chris, no matter what anyone says, and Chris can fight it all he wants, but he knows in the end that Wyatt is going to win, and the young Halliwell will learn to obey his commands, and do as he's told. Sure right now they have this love hate relationship going on, but Wyatt knows theres a way that things will work out.

"Sleep," Wyatt said waving his hand over Chris, sending him into a deep sleep. Once Wyatt could see that Chris was perfectly still, and he wasn't going to move, he slowly began to move his body off of him, but made sure to do it carefully just in case Chris would jump right back up. His whole body was finally off of Chris and he stood next to the bed looking at his cherub for a good long while. He loved watching him sleep. He had to admit, Chris looked so gorgeous when he was sleep, not that he didn't look it when he wasn't, but right now he was calm and that's how Wyatt liked him.

Wyatt then knelt down beside him and started stroking his lover's soft hair. That was one of his favorite parts on Chris. The boy really did look good with long hair. After rubbing his hair for a good long while, the blond placed a soft kiss on the young Halliwell's forehead.

"I love you Christopher," he whispered in his ear. Having said that, the blond stood up and begin to make his way out of the room. He took one last look back at the sleeping brunette before he walked out of the door. Hopefully one day he'll know how much Wyatt really loves him, and he doesn't just want him for sex.

When the blond walked out of the room he was greeted by his father who had been standing there for quite sometime. It was typical of Leo to wait around for orders, now that he was on Wyatt's side. This was just one thing that was apart of Wyatt's plan all along. Turn his father evil and then all of them could rule the Earth together as one family.

"Is everything okay son," Leo asked concerned. The blond didn't have his usual evil smirk on his face which meant something dramatic had happened. It was obvious to Leo since he knows Wyatt better than anyone, besides Chris.

"Yeah, its just Chris is pregnant again that's all," Wyatt answered his father simply.

Leo simply nodded in response. "So, I'm about to be a grandfather again," he stated. "Congratulations, son," Leo said. "Do you know if its a boy or a girl," he asked.

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "Not yet, but I'm going to find out soon, and right now Chris is just a little upset about the whole thing."

Leo wasn't surprised at all. If he was like any of his parents it was Piper. The first time she found out that she was pregnant with Wyatt, she was all happy, because they never thought that they could have kids. When she found out about Chris, she wasn't too happy about it, but she wasn't mad either. Leo knew though that inside she was angry, but she knew she had to keep her cool. It might not look like it, but Piper was real good at hiding her anger. Chris on the other hand isn't so good at it. He was a guy, so it was hard for him to suppress his anger.

"Don't worry about it Wyatt," Leo told his eldest. "Chris will come around soon, you just have to have patience with him, and soon he will be yours," Leo promised.

"Yeah, but I don't have much patience," Wyatt stated. "I want him to be mine right now!"

"I know son," Leo replied softly, trying to get his son to calm down. "But right now that's impossible, I mean you could...never mind."

"What, I could what?!" Wyatt asked desperately. If his father had an idea on how to make Chris his, then he needed to hear it. Just about all of his ideas haven't worked, so he might as well listen to something his father has to say.

"No, forget I said anything," Leo shrugged. Leo knew his son was going to keep asking him about the idea, and that was his plan. If he can get Wyatt to let him have this, then it might just work, and they both get what they want.

"Tell me, what is it," Wyatt pressed.

Leo smirked seeing that he's now got to his son. "Here's what you have to do..."

* * *

Henry Jr. was doing his best to break free from this chains, but they were magic proof. The only powers he really inherited were orbing, healing, and telekinetic orbing. He really didn't have many powers compared to his cousins, but he made do with what he had, and so far they've all kept him alive for this long, so they're obviously good for something. Except for trying to break out of his cousin's lavish jail cells.

The poor guys has been here for weeks and its been the worst weeks of his life. Sure Wyatt treats him well and everything and doesn't allow other demons and warlocks to torture him, but he still feels caged. He hasn't been able to see his cousin, Chris in so long. Last time he saw Chris was when Wyatt had brought him here to visit, but that was when Wyatt had first captured him. Other than that, he really never sees or talks to anyone, except for his prison guard who gets him whatever he needs. Henry doesn't know why it has to be him like this. What did he do to deserve this.

The bigger question was what turned his cousin. That's what Chris was suppose to go back and figure out, but it never happened. If it wasn't for that asshole, Wyatt who's just too obsessed with his brother, they could have fixed things, and everything wouldn't be like this. Maybe his mother and his aunts would still be alive.

Henry then heard footsteps coming his way. He thought it might have been the guard asking what he wanted for dinner tonight or whatever. Henry had an idea that he was just going to trick the guard into letting him out of these chains, and then maybe he would be able to escape, even though that might mean he would have to leave Chris, but he will come back for him. He would never leave his cousin with a monster like Wyatt, and neither would he leave his second cousins with him either. There's no telling what he would do to them if no one was around to help them.

The sound started coming closer and junior was really bracing himself waiting to make his move. Soon the footsteps were so close that he could see the black shoes that were there, but there was something a little weird about this. The demon who Wyatt gave him to fetch for him didn't have feet that big, and he really never made that much noise when he was coming towards his cell. Junior started looking at the figure that was now in front of him. He first started at the bottom and worked his way up. A man wearing leather pants, a black shirt, and long blond hair was to the man's shoulders. It was Wyatt. The man who had put him here, and the man responsible for everything that's going on right now.

"Hello, cousin," he smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My, my aren't we a little feisty today, but of course I wouldn't know how you are any other days since you know I'm usually with my Chrissy watching our little twins," he taunted knowing how much that angered his cousin.

Henry jumped up and tried to charge right at Wyatt , but the chains were quick to yank him right back The boy really hated being bound right now, because he couldn't kick Wyatt's ass, which he wanted to do right now more than anything. The source just better be lucky that the little boy is chained up right now or else he'd be getting it.

"Let me go, Wyatt," Henry hissed like a poisonous snake, still struggling to break free from the chains that were holding him. They were on his wrists so tight he was almost bleeding. "I'm tired of being your little prisoner."

"Aww, is little junior tired of being my little prisoner," Wyatt teased in a baby voice knowing that it would only provoke his cousin even more. "I must say junior it is pretty funny seeing how you think that you can stand up to me, but no matter. Have you decided whether or not you will join me, and your uncle Leo," he asked.

"Blow me!" Junior spat back at him.

Wyatt just chuckled at his cousin. "I can see that stubbornness runs in the family," he replied. "But no matter, I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind soon enough," Wyatt smirked at his youngest cousin, just thinking about his plans.

Henry gulped seeing the smirk that Wyatt had on his face. Usually it was never a good thing, and it didn't look like it meant anything good right now. There was no telling what Wyatt had planned for him, and how it might involve Chris.

"What are you going to do," he asked, hiding his fear, knowing that if Wyatt knew he was scared he would just use that to his advantage.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough, my dear cousin, but right now I think its time we had a little family reunion, don't you?"

Henry just sat there on the ground as still as a statue.

"Oh Dad!" Wyatt called.

Right then Leo appeared, which surprised Henry. He didn't even know that Wyatt had turned Leo yet, and as far as he knew, Leo was still an elder. Whatever he did to Leo, Henry just hopes that he hasn't done it to Chris.

"Yes son," Leo bowed.

"I need you to take junior into the foyer, so we can all have a little chat," Wyatt said with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Anything for you son," Leo said standing back up on his feet. The dark elder waved his hands and unchained Junior from the chains that he had on the wall, only to replace them with handcuffs quickly, knowing just how slippery the boy can be. "Lets go," he said grabbing the boys arm and leading him away.

"I'll meet you guys up there," Wyatt said shimmering out of the prison cell.

* * *

Chris slowly started opening his eyes. At first he didn't remember anything, but then he felt a slight whoosh in his stomach and quickly remembered that it was his brother who put him here. What had he done to get himself stuck in this position. Pregnant again and this time it feels just as bad as the last, but it was suppose to be a whole lot easier on him, but it wasn't.

The young Halliwell felt a little bit calmer now than he did earlier on that day, when he was lashing out at Wyatt , but he felt as though Wyatt deserved it all. Of course it might mean he's going to punish him once the pregnancy is over, but what else can his brother do to him that's worse then he's already done, but knowing Wyatt he might have some tricks up his sleeve.

Right then Wyatt shimmered in the room and saw that his lover was awake. That saved him all the trouble of having to wake him up, himself. The blond walked over and stood over the foot of the bed and waited for his brother to acknowledge his presence before he spoke.

"You're awake," he said.

"I am," Chris replied.

"Good," Wyatt smiled. "There's so much we have to do baby," he said grabbing Chris' arm and pulling him to his feet.

"What do you mean, there's so much to do," Chris asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Wyatt replied dragging Chris along with him.

"Wait a minute, where are you taking me," the brunette asked.

"To a family reunion," he replied.

"What family reunion," the young Halliwell asked anxiously. Anything Wyatt had planned was never good, and Chris wasn't about to let anything slide past him.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, but its a surprise," the blond said. Wyatt quickly grabbed both of Chris' arms and pulled his body pulled his body up against his, and wrapped his arms around him tightly so he couldn't pull anything. The blond then orbed to the foyer. He had to make sure he orbed, because he knew how much Chris disliked shimmering, and he didn't want the brunette vomiting on him.

Once he made it to the foyer, he looked around to see that his father and cousin haven't arrived yet, which is very surprising to the blond. He pushed Chris onto a couch, forcing him to sit, and Wyatt quickly took a seat next to him and looped an arm around him possessively. He knew that Chris was probably going to try something once he saw his cousin, and Wyatt was just preparing himself for it just in case.

A few seconds later, Leo entered the room with junior, dragging him by a link on his chain that was connected to the ones on his wrist. Junior looked a little worn out. Leo had been dragging him a long way.

"Henry," Chris said realizing that it was junior that Leo had with him.

"Chris," Henry said back.

Chris immediately tried to run over to Henry, but Wyatt was quick to pull him right back down. He wasn't letting Chris go that easily. Not if he had anything to do with it. His plan was already starting to work better than expected.

Henry, seeing that his cousin had pulled Chris away from his, tried his best to run over to Chris, but he was also pulled back by the chains that Leo had on his wrists. He couldn't believe that Wyatt had sunken this low to use Chris as bait to turn him.

"Well, well, what have we here," Wyatt said. "Looks like the whole family is here, except for our little twins, but they're sleeping so I think its best we not disturb them don't you Chrissy," Wyatt asked. The brunette was still struggling against him, but Wyatt made sure to keep his hand firmly on his brother and make sure that he didn't go anywhere.

"Let us go, Wyatt," Chris snapped. "You're a fucking psycho, you know that," Chris pointed out.

Wyatt immediately used his other hand to put it over Chris' mouth. "Now, now, what have I told you about talking to you're husband that way? The reason why I brought you here is because tonight is the night that you will start obeying me, and you will learn to love me without fighting me or anything," he pointed out. Wyatt let his hand from Chris' mouth to let him speak.

"You must be stupider than you look, because we will never join you," he asked.

Wyatt shook his head and smirked. "If there's one thing you should know about me little brother its that I'm always prepared and I'm going to change your mind," Wyatt said rather arrogant.

"Oh yeah," Chris asked. "Well I like to see you try," Chris said. There couldn't be anything that Wyatt would do to change his mind. The guy has already done just about all he could do to him. What else can he do.

"With pleasure," Wyatt said. "Dad, since you've done a pretty good job, I think its time you take you're prize," Wyatt winked.

"Oh I couldn't," Leo said knowing what Wyatt was talking about since they had planned this earlier.

"Nonsense," Wyatt said back. "You've earned it, and I insist you take it as a token of my appreciation for all that you've done."

"Well if you insist," Leo said pushing Junior down onto the couch kind of roughly. A little bit too rough.

Henry was scared for what he saw in his uncles eyes. It was lust. This was just sick. How could his uncle want him like that, but then again he's under a spell. Henry nearly forgot about that, but he doesn't want his uncle to do it to him. Not in front of his cousin.

Leo could see that the young man was shaking in fear already. The dark elder came and sat on top of his legs, making sure he didn't move them and held his hands down as he began an attack on his nephew. With on hand holding Henry's hands above his hand, he used the other one to hold his face in the position that he wanted, as he went down and pressed his lips against Henry's. Hungrily attacking the young mens lips, the guy began to get a hard on. Wanting more he moved from his lips and went straight to his neck and began sucking on it.

Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own father was sexually assaulting his cousin. This was worse than what Wyatt was doing to him. At least Wyatt was his brother and not his uncle. It was really beginning to be too much for Chris.

"Stop it!" Chris shouted, but Leo continued his assault on his cousin. "Stop it please," Chris pleaded close to tears.

"What's wrong Chris, not enjoying what you're seeing," Wyatt taunted. "You know you can stop this," he said. "All you have to do is say that you'll join me, or else we can continue to watch dad, and our cousin here have their little fun."

Chris looked on at the scene. His father was now tearing Henry's cloths. Chris didn't want to join Wyatt, because then it would be over, but he couldn't let this happen to Henry. He knew what he had to do.

"Fine, I'll join you,"

* * *

Review please if you want more.

I'm going to try to update the rest of my stories, but which ever one gets the most reviews will be updated first

Special thanks to: **WyattxChrislover, Zacarane, Marcus1233, who knows, Kelly82, Brownie88Babe, criminally charmed, lexi-charmed, and Blessed Me **for reviewing the last chapter.


End file.
